Shadows of a nightmare future
by Right Realist
Summary: "Ok." I accept reluctantly, sighing wearily, "It ll be a total drag, but I suppose it as to be me. Someone else would probably get it wrong anyway." In the darkest hour a glimmer of hope is offered up to Shikamaru Nara. It's a risky gamble to be sure, but for the chance to prevent his nightmare future he would pay any price. (Time Travel, AU, Shikamaru POV)
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows of a nightmare future**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>I find that there is no greater pleasure in life than watching the clouds go by on a warm summer's day. The vision before me is what I call a picturesque scene, white puffy clouds moving sedately across a brilliant azure sky. The knoll, which serves as my watching spot, covered in lush green grass creates the perfect cushion for my back. The only sound that could be heard was the light chirping of birds from the nearby forest.<p>

It was perfection personified.

At least to me it was.

I honestly can't believe that someone hasn't come along to ruin my current bliss. If it wasn't one of the troublesome women in my life, armed with a seemingly endless list of admonishments for my lazy attitude, it would be a pesky mission.

Hell, I couldn't remember the last time I got more than ten minutes to myself since making Chunin. At this point I had experienced nearly twenty full minutes of peace. It would surely be only a matter of time before my tranquillity was broken...

_Right?_

Still, worrying about such things would be counter-productive and take far too much effort anyway. So I guess I should just forget about it and enjoy the moment.

Yet, I can't.

I was beginning to feel uneasy, like the current tranquillity was not right somehow. Like I had something I really should be doing.

I never felt like that.

I mean, I know I should be training and doing a whole host of more productive things with my time, but such thoughts never bothered me in the past.

Doing nothing was my thing.

"_Why now?"_

Suddenly a loud wail, of what I guessed to be a siren, filled the air breaking me away from my thoughts.

I let out a weary sigh and sit up slowly, groaning at the effort of the most arduous of the environment around me I fail to pinpoint the source of the annoying wail.

"Shika!" Came the irate voice of one of the aforementioned troublesome woman in my life.

_How the hell did she get so close without me noticing? _ I think irritable, annoyed at being caught unaware by her again. This was starting to become an annoying habit of hers. Ever since we began working together she seemed to take great satisfaction in foiling my numerous attempts to shirk my responsibilities.

I look round and sure enough there was Temari, evidently annoyed by my latest attempt at avoiding her and most of all work judging by the look I was getting. Yet, instead of calculating possibly ways to avoid her wrath as was the norm, I for some inconceivable reason find myself admiring her.

The Suna Kunoichi had opted to wear her short sleeved black kimono, complete with a red sash tied around her waist, today.

The neckline tantalizingly low.

Her blonde hair tied in such a way as to divide it into four spiky ponytails as was her preference. Despite the irritation found within, I find myself becoming entranced by her keen teal eyes. Then there was her body...

I stop, thoroughly confused by my current train of thought_. _

Woman we're troublesome and Temari had done little to dissuade me off this fact until now I never dedicated much attention to her despite the fan users' best efforts at idle chit chat. What I had managed to gleam about her however, is that Temari is insufferable stubborn, opinionated and above all intelligent.

In essence Temari was a highly troublesome woman, and more importantly, far too smart to outmanoeuvre when I wanted to slack off.

"_What's changed? I don't ogle woman, in fact I usually pay them little attention at all. A girl like her would be far too high maintenance and not nearly average enough in the looks department for me anyway_..._" _

My mental check-list of reasons of why I shouldn't be interested in her is suddenly interrupted by a swift strike to my head courtesy of said women's unforgiving metal lined fan.

Rubbing my throbbing head I demand crossly, "Damn it Temari what did you do that for?!... and how did you manage to sneak up on me like that anyway?"

Resting her fan on the ground she answers with a smirk. "I've always been out of your league Lazy; but to answer your first question you were gawking at me like a damn pervert."

"Sheesh ... I was not, I just got caught up on thinking how you managed to appear out of nowhere, that's all." I ground out carefully, trying to hide my true embarrassment. Sadly I could feel my face begin to heat up, my crimson countenance betraying me as surely as if I had admitted my true feelings.

Judging by her impish smile I guess that it was.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say lazy." Came her smug reply, clearly pleased by my obvious discomfort. Her jovial mood soon evaporates, however leaving a look of stern seriousness.

"Shikamaru you've got to get your head out of the clouds. There`s things to do and you're the only one who can do it. You have to wake up."

The look in her eyes told me I shouldn`t argue; but I had no idea what Temari was demanding of me. Deciding that trying to determine the meaning behind her cryptic words was too troublesome I ask.

"What things? And what do you mean wake up? Does it have something to do with the damned siren?"

Instead of answering Temari kneels down in front of me, placing her hands on mine.

"Temari what are you..." My words die in my throat as her face begins to move towards mine. I begin to panic not sure what the hell was going on. Yet, as her lush lips drew closer I was overcome by a feeling of wont I had never experienced before. I begin to lean in as my usual over analysing was lost in a sea of hormone driven anticipation.

Are lips are so close.

Only a few more centimetres and...

Nothing

* * *

><p>My eyes blink open, finding only darkness rather than the promised kiss I craved.<p>

"A dream...of course it was a dream."Cursing bitterly I let out an irritated groan and instinctively turn on the light beside me.

Sitting up I take stock of my current abode.

The walls are a soulless gray, not that it matters given that nearly all available space is covered in charts and maps. The floor had long since been claimed by my discarded clothing. As such, I couldn't say what colour the carpet is if indeed it was carpeted at all. My oak desk by contrast was the picture of order, not a pen or paper out of place.

Temari and work were really the only things that I found to be worth the trouble.

The siren I heard earlier in my dream is still blaring; but now without the fog of the dream world I know what it means.

"_We were under attack and all personal were to report to their stations."_I acknowledge grimly.

In a feat of un-characteristic speed I got out of bed and formed an outfit from the available clothing that littered my floor. I grabbed my flak vest and ninja tools before putting my hair into a top knot in the traditional Nara way.

Heading out into the partially illuminated hallway I set out for the command centre as procedure dictated. As usual I couldn't help but feel a little disoriented as I made my way through the shadowy corridors.

As it happened the base had originally been constructed by Orochimaru. Sadly for my sense of direction the psychotic Sanin seemed to think the décor should match his twisted mind. One such example being the walls and floors which he, in his deranged wisdom, had made a sickly yellow covered in interlocking spirals that confused and disorientated the mind like an eerie maze.

As interlopers ourselves we had the added disadvantage of not knowing where some of the major utilities were found. The result being that certain areas, such as my own, were without a reliable light source compounding the issue further.

_"Why did I have to take a nap right when the rooms we're being claimed?"_ I bemoan, damning my own short sightedness.

Regardless of how good a nap it happened to be, having the lights cut out while shaving was far more troublesome than scouting out potential rooms.

Hearing a faint sound I cease my self-pitying thoughts as my well honed instincts take hold. Slowing down, I press myself against the wall and slink along to the corner ahead. Fishing out a small mirror from my flak vest I carefully edge it past the corners edge, granting me a near perfect view of the corridor ahead.

Three figures come into view.

All three were decked in standard black shinobi gear, though one bore what appeared to be some kind of sword based upon the prodding hilt coming from the figures back. More importantly, judging by their dress, chosen destination, and slow methodical pace I would guess they were enemy infiltrators.

Such was my haste that I probably wouldn't have even heard them if not for the base`s decaying masonry causing a faint crunching sound as they moved towards me. Channelling chakra into to my eyes it becomes clear that they do not bare the identification seal Naruto had engineered for our forces.

Taking a moment to evaluate my opponents I begin to move. I create a pair of clones, who I can proudly say gave of none of the usual tell-tale smoke, and send my shadow round the corner. As it connects with the clueless assailants, my clones Shunshin next to them. Two heads swiftly leave their bodies and hit the floor with an echoing thud courtesy of my clones' trench knives.

An instant later I deftly mimic taking a sword from my back and move the invisible blade across my throat. To anyone who wasn't familiar with the Nara clan the action would seem bizarre. To me it meant only one thing.

"_Checkmate."_

Releasing my Kagemane no Jutsu I make my way round the corner as my clones' dispelled memories confirm my success. Before me lie three corpses, two headless with the final cadaver lying face down in a pool of its own blood.

I can't help but smirk at the easy victory. I needed to ration my reserves after all if I was going to fight the likes of the Uchiha today. A long fight would have been way too much effort anyway.

My smug relief is short lived, however when my ears pick up the distinctive hiss of a lit explosive note. Eyes widening in horror I channel chakra to my feet and dash backwards in the hopes avoiding the deadly payload.

It was not enough.

I'm hit by a blinding light and sudden intense force, flinging me backwards against the hard unforgiving wall.

"_What and idiot! _I admonish harshly as an intense pain seizes my body._ "How many times have I used those things to catch an over confidant enemy of guard?"_

Taking a moment to recover from the disorientating explosion, I begin to take in the damage that could have so easily been inflicted upon me.

The corridor was now blackened, riddled with shrapnel holes and coated in random splattering`s of blood. The place that had previously been the resting place of my recent foes was now dominated by a large crater. The surrounding area smeared in Gore, no longer a sickly yellow but crimson red.

"_Far too close." _

I was lucky not to be trapped or indeed dead as a result of my foolishness. Still there was no point dwelling on it. I had to get moving.

Running a basic diagnostic Jutsu over my aching body I determine that apart from said soreness I was otherwise uninjured. Groaning, I pick myself up of the floor and pat the dust out of my clothes and begin my journey once more.

"_This day is already turning out to be a real drag."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have the first chapter, sparse on the details I know but I wanted to present a microcosm of my writing style without getting bogged down in exposition (that`ll be next chapter). This story will remain on the grim side for some time , but as the story summary suggests there will be light at the end of the tunnel. <strong>

**This story is not romance centric although there will be some exploration into the area later on. Pairings are essentially Canon with one exception that should make itself obvious given who the antagonist of this story is (still not sure what I want to do with that at this point). The point is that although the relationships between various characters will be acknowledged, most (bar Shika X Tema and some Naru X Hina) will not be explored in any great detail.**

**The plot for this story was prompted by the last few chapter of the manga. I found it rather odd that Sasuke gave up his ideology simple because he lost a physical confrontation to Naruto. Furthermore, he appears to favour travelling around rather than staying with his family. I wondered if he hadn't really given up on imposing his ****ideology. That he was simply biding his time while gathering support.**

**As such, this story will explore that aftermath of that scenario (for details see the next chapter). However, although Sasuke is the antagonist I don't actually intent to bash his character severely (even though it might appear so initially). I want to to present him in such a way that you can see why he does the things he does (for the most part). What makes him the ****antagonist is mostly his methods in carrying out his ambition and the priorities he holds while doing so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadows of a nightmare future**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Italics = Inner verbalisation<strong>

* * *

><p>Making as much speed as I could along the dingy hallways, I lament how much I wished my dream had been reality instead of this mess.<p>

After years of peace the truth behind Sasukes vagabondish self exile was revealed.

It seems that he never gave up upon his vision for the shinobi world. In an effort to bring his ambition to fruition Sasuke travelled the elemental nations, covertly gathering support.

Some he recruited through the Uchiha clan's considerable wealth, promises of power or with simple threats should they stand in his way.

Worse still were those who joined him willingly. It's sad to say , but many a war hawk or wealthy business owners found the era of peace counter to their own selfish interests. Then there were those like the newly ascended Daimyo of the land of fire Naho who were infatuated with his dark mystique and revolutionary rhetoric.

Still he covered his tracks well and no one guessed at his true intentions until an assassination attempt was made on Naruto. Using the confusion sparked by the event, Sasuke seized the opportunity to supplant the weakened leader as Hokage.

With the blessing of Naho, the land of fire began to aggressively conquer its neighbours. However, the others nations stiff resistance and timely recovery of Naruto forced Sasuke to enact a partial tsukuyomi, with the bijuu he managed to capture, to turn the tide in his favour once more.

Many fell under the sway of the hypnotic red moon, turning on their comrades by way of the sinister genjutsus control.

At first there still remained hope for our forces to turn the tide due to Sasukes inability to fully control its power. However, as Sasukes skill with the technique we began to lose the numbers advantage we previously held.

More damaging was the series of high profile assassinations that were carried out by their suddenly enthralled allies, sowing chaos among our ranks. Choji, Ino, Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade. Just a few of the many who were killed in the ensuing chaos in the early years of the Uchiha`s onslaught.

Without their Kage`s and elite ninjas strength, most nations fell swiftly as fewer people could withstand the genjutsus hypnotic allure.

Thankfully Naruto was eventually able to engineer a seal that could block out the tsukuyomi effect, but by then it was far too late.

As a result the few survivors became little more than guerrilla fighters, using hit and run tactics against a seemingly unbeatable enemy.

What irked me to no end was Narutos inability to give up on him. Even after everything there was still a part of him that believed that he could get through to Sasuke.

The last straw however, came on the day Naruto lost apart of himself for ever.

The day Sasuke succeeded in severing his bond with Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto had been leading a small raid against one of the Sasukes arms foundries. We had just finishes setting the last explosive tags that would reduce the place to rubble when he appeared…..<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You must be getting desperate if you're wasting time destroying incidental foundries Naruto."<p>

We all stop dead in shock.

My eyes scan frantically around for the source of the unmistakable mocking voice.

A moment later my fears are realized as a smirking Sasuke, crimson eyes blazing, materialises out of the shadows in front of us, Sakura following in his wake. Her face emotionless but her eyes showing the maelstrom of conflicting emotions that her husband's war had sparked upon meeting Narutos gaze.

Naruto moves ahead, shielding us from the Uchihas intense stare.

My first instinct was to begin plotting out an attack formation to utilise in hopes of ending Sasuke here and now. Vengeance would finally be obtained for all those lost in this senseless war.

To my own reluctant annoyance I held off knowing full well that Sasuke had left all but Nautos level long ago. Indeed, when it became clear that Naruto was showing signs of hesitation when it came to their fights I had attempted, with a crack team of available ninja, to remove Sasuke from play.

For months I studied the way Sasuke fought intensively; leaving shadow clones behind to observe and fight the Uchiha in the hopes of gathering as much data as possible. However, despite my agonising level of preparation the operation became an unmitigated disaster.

To my shame as a strategist, who prides himself on reading the enemy, it seems that Sasuke only truly fought at his peak when it came to Naruto. Every weakness I observed, every flaw I uncovered, every limitation I discovered was nothing more than his way of toying with those he deemed unworthy to face him. My arrogance had cost the lives of all but a few of those I had brought with me to spring my ill-fated ambush.

As much as it pains me to admit, Naruto claim that only he could fight Sasuke were unarguable correct.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? Couldn't wait to have your butt kicked so decided to track me down yourself." Came Narutos opening salvo, breaking me away from my thoughts.

The Uchiha appeared nonplussed, replying unemotionally "The only reason I haven't defeated you as yet is due to my reluctance to finish a foe that would hold back against me. When I defeat you Naruto I want your best, yet you insist on constantly hesitating to unleash your full potential..." He pauses before running his cold eyes over our party, lingering ever so slightly on Hinata and myself. His lips quirking up as he continues sinisterly"….despite my best attempts to kill those closest to you."

Naruto lets out a guttural growl, stepping forward protectively.

"Your fight is with me Sasuke, leave them out of this."

Smirking, seemingly pleased with getting a rise out of Naruto, he responds, "You know what I want. You and your pathetic band of rebels are the only thing holding back the eternal peace I wish to usher in. They are as guilty as you are for delaying the inevitable, but I will ignore them for now if you just fight me without reservation."

Naruto tenses before his shoulders go slack. With a calm but resigned voice Naruto agrees to Sasukes terms.

"Alright Sasuke you win. Let's finish this once and for all." Shooting forward he spares a moment to stare intently at me, a stare that reminded me of an unfortunate promise I made to him not too long ago.

"_Damn it I'm going to be so much trouble for this."_

"Kagemane no Jutsu" I call out reluctantly, my shadow shooting out and connecting to the Kunoichi in front of me, stopping Hinata in her attempt to spring forward in aid of the blonde idiot.

A dirty look is all I receive; she knew all too well why I had stopped her.

Our eyes both darted to Sakura standing awkwardly in front of us. She looks conflicted but makes no motion to run after them or engage us.

"Sasuke told me not to interfere no matter what." She began, turning her back on us to observe the two figures in the distance currently destroying the landscape. "I won't do anything if you don't."

Being acutely aware of her true motivations I respond with a quick "Fine by me" and turned my attention to the maelstrom of destruction that was ahead of us.

It was difficult to the extreme for my eyes keep up with the destruction that Naruto and Sasuke unleashed. The battle was as vicious as it was awe inspiring as they seemingly warping around their make shift battleground. Two titans battling with everything they had, on a level we could never hope to reach.

Rasengans counter Chidoris, Monstrous summons smash against one another, Sasukes Susanoo destroyed by a Rasenshuriken, Narutos Sennin and Kyūbi chakra modes clashing against the powers of the Uchiha`s Rinnegan.

Despite my difficulties following what was happening, I could see openings form on many occasions that Naruto simple did not take.

"_Why?"_

A question I demanded of him many times in the past.

Despite all Sasuke had unleashed, Naruto had fought him with a degree of hesitation in all their encounters.I admit it was a point of bitter contention between him and me. I couldn't understand why Sasuke warranted such restraint even before this mess.

He had been arrogant, insular and regarded himself as superior to Naruto and Sakura while in the same team. Then when Sasuke felt that his own abilities were not growing fast enough he abandoned their "bond" (As Naruto often called their friendship). Selfishly turning traitor he put the lives of others in danger as well as nearly ending Narutos life personally for daring to get in his way.

After that my question became driven by even more confusion when three years later Sasukes first instinct upon being reunited was to try to kill Naruto once more. Later he displayed how merciless he had become when he attempted to end Sakuras life when she hesitated to dispatch Karin in cold blood.

His international crimes aside how could they even like him at a personal level after that. Indeed given the time apart and his insular personality beforehand how could Naruto and Sakura say they really knew Sasuke at all.

The true crux of my distaste for the man however, emerged when I became privy to his actions during the fourth war. They were actions that demonstrated without a doubt that he would always be a threat to the elemental nations. Yet, more significantly to my question was that it proved how little the former Team 7 truly meant to him in the face of his ambition.

"_How could someone see such a person as a friend let alone love them?"_

Despite pressing that very same question to the former team 7 on many occasions I never received a satisfactory answer.

Endless excuses and forgiveness of his deeds was all I received in reply.

This was despite being constantly confronted by his past crimes due to pardon that soured relations with the lands of Iron and lighting for years.

Even when Sasuke seized power I could see how often Naruto still held back due to the bond he clung to so tightly. The tragedy of that truth was that Sasuke had long since abandoned that bond.

I'm forced away from my brooding as I witness Naruto pull back his wind enhanced kunai at the last second, mere inches away from the Uchiha throat.

"Damn it Naruto you can afford to hold back!" I exclaim angrily, tired of seeing another opportunity to end this foul war slip away once more. "You know he won't do the same for you!"

Fulfilling my prophecy Sasuke uses the opening to deliver a swift kick to Narutos stomach before bathing him in an Amaterasu.

To my relief Naruto managed to swap out with one of his clones, but not before his right arm had been enveloped by the black flames. To my grim acceptance Naruto severs the blazing appendage from his body, saving himself from being completed consumed by the ravenous flames.

However, the stress from his culminated injuries must have proved too much for him to bear any longer as I see Naruto drops to his knees.

Realizing the danger he was in, I release my hold of Hinata and as a pair race forward before being pushed back by a wall of dark flames.

"Naruto!" I hear Hinata shout beside me, voice thick with fear and frustration.

"I'm afraid I've grown tired of our little engagements ending with such unsatisfying stalemates." Came Sasukes cold voice through the flames. "You can retrieve his corpse in a moment."

Running through a mental checklist of my own and Hinatas arsenal of Jutsu, I frantically try to find away to circumvent the sinister obstacle.

"_Why did I never learn some earth Jutsu? _I demand angrily of myself "_There's got to be away. If I can't think of something Naruto will…_I dont even want to think about how any of us or the world for that matter could cope if he died."

Despite my frantic searching I fail to see away past it. I can only look on as Sasuke begins to move menacingly towards Naruto, a Chidori forming in hand. To my surprise and hope he stops mid stride, curiously holding off from following through with his deadly intent.

He begins saying something to Naruto, but to my frustration the roar of the flames chose that moment to rise in intensity, perhaps at the will of its master, masking Sasukes barely audible words.

Straining my ears I manage to catch only a few wisps of the words spoken.

"Show m….. Unleashed…. Kyūbi ….holding….."

I couldn't make out Narutos reply but judging by Sasukes intense scowl it was not the response he wanted. With great despair I watch through the flickering flames as Sasuke charges a Chidori and fly's towards his helpless target.

Too my shock, relief, and then horror the result of Sasukes deadly assault registers in my brain.

It did not connect with Naruto.

I was so intent on watching the fight earlier that I hadn't noticed her slink off.

There standing in front of Naruto was Sakura.

A Chidori pieced through her chest, hands locked desperately onto Sasukes offending arm.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: <strong>**Sorry to end it there but this sequence kind of snowballed on me. I`ll hopefully be able to deliver the rest next week (work permitting). For those so inclined I'd be interested on your thoughts with how well (or not) I'm depicting the characters (particularly Shikamaru). Despite my best intentions I realize that my bias for and against certain characters is shining through here. Hopefully the characters in this and the following chapters won't be too OoC given the history I've presented. On a final note I'd like to thank everyone for the story views, follows, favourites, pms and the review from LilyVampire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadows of a nightmare future**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>With an annoyed click of the tongue, I look on in horror as Sasuke flings Sakuras seemingly lifeless body carelessly off his arm. Her body only just managing to avoid the deadly flames as it hurtles towards us.<p>

Unthinkingly, I spring into the air, catching Sakura as carefully as possible before gentle placing her on the ground. Without a moment's hesitation Hinata begins to frantically run her glowing green palms over the vicious chest wound, desperately trying to save Sakuras life.

She was conscious at least. What's more the wound, previously haemorrhaging Sakuras vital life-force, was beginning to close up under the weaving hands of Hinatas jutsu.

"Damn it all" I curse, knowing from bitter experience how hard wounds like were to recover from. Even with the strides Hinata had made recently it would be a tall order to save Sakura without proper medical facilities.

"BASTARD!"Came Narutos guttural roar through the diminishing flames, pulling my attention away from the two Kunoichi.

"Why would you do that? She was your wife….Sh-She loved you with everything she had. WHY!" Naruto demanded, his voice breaking under the strain of his despair and rage. A rage I knew he was struggling to contain for fear of what it could unleash.

Sasuke muttered something that sounded like "still not enough" before he addressed Naruto, his reply catching me off guard.

"Yes she loved me, but not enough to be loyal to me and only me."

I tensed as the full weight of his words sunk in.

"_He knew damn it. It was always a possibility, but with our preparation and the time that had passed we thought she was safe. How did he find out?"_

He must have seen me tense as he continued, voice dripping with malice. "Yes I found out about your little gambit Nara. Turning such a devoted wife against her husband was quite a feat, so much so that I dismissed it out of hand at first. But, after every possible leak had had their individuality stripped away or disposed of there was only so many people it could be." He smirked, seemingly pleased by his own deductions.

"I admit the mind block placed to protect her true allegiance was highly skilled, but nothing escapes my eyes."

Turning his gaze to Sakura he glares coldly.

"You spied for the enemy, produced a traitorous daughter, and hindered my ambitions." He begins, voice dripping with venom. "When I saw you preparing to intercept my attack I had no reluctance in following through. After all, you got in the way of something I've desires for a long time Sakura. Your death would be the price of your sins, the price of your disloyalty to me and my dream. I hope it was worth it."

Despite my distaste for his words I keep focused on Naruto, beyond relived that although a vague red cloak had began to form it was quickly suppressed.

"_Just keep it together for a little longer Naruto…"_ I will silently, not wanting to alert Sasuke to my fears _"….I need time to form a plan" _

I spare a quick glance to Hinata and catch her attention with a coded hand gesture, asking if Sakura could be moved in her condition. Hinata pauses her ministrations, the green glow around her hands increasing in intensity for a moment. With a sad shake of the head, Hinata begins to tend to Sakura once more.

Letting out an exacerbated sigh, I desperately try to formulate a plan that wouldn't jeopardise Sakura. However, my frantic thoughts are interrupted by said Kunoichi suddenly forcing herself up into a sitting position.

"Sakura, please you mustn't strain yourself." Came Hinata`s concerned protest. "I haven't closed up the wound entirely and I haven't been under Lady Shizunes tutelage for long and …."

Sakura holds up a hand to stop her frenzied words. I look at her critically, silently communicating my agreement with Hinata.

"I know, I know." She begins, flinching slightly as she steadies herself. "But Im sorry guys I-I have to do this. Please let me speak to him."

Despite my better judgement I allow it. I couldn't stop her anyways and if nothing else hearing Sakuras voice would hopefully calm Narutos rage.

With a feint nod I give my acceptance.

"But Shika…." Hinata begins harshly, stopping herself mid-sentence having probably realised as I had the futility of trying to stop Sakura when her mind was made up.

With an indignant "Hmph" she scowls at us before returning her glowing hands to Sakuras wound.

With sad emerald eyes, her voice breaking under the strain of her warring emotions, Sakura begins to respond to Sasukes barbed words, "I-I don't regret helping Naruto. I always loved you Sasuke and would and have done anything you asked of me, but…"She begins to violently cough, forcing it down with seemingly great effort.

"…But, what you've done is wrong. Do you not see the misery you caused the world. Our own daughter disowned and fought us because of your ambition. None of this had to happen…." She stops to fight back the rapidly forming tears.

"Were-were we not enough for you." She asks in a whisper, a droplet of blood escaping her mouth before running down her pale face.

His laughter sends a cold chill down my spine. Apparently unconcerned with the look of anguish Sakura bore as result of his cruel response he begins to tear Sakuras hopes to shreds.

"Do you honestly think you were more important than my goals? " He begins incredulously. "I needed to restore my clan to its former glory. Only then could I ensure that my ambition would last the test of time. Do you honestly think one woman, let alone yourself, would suffice to produce the numbers I needed rule the entire world." Pausing for a moment he smirks as if relishing the words to come, "You were just a chest piece I'd grown fond of, nothing more."

* * *

><p>My anger at his callous word threatens to descend my mind into a red mist. However, at the corner of my vision I notice the rapidly forming red tendrils emanating from Naruto as his body shook with rage.<p>

With a herculean effort I rein in my emotions, being fully aware how poorly an attempt to jump the raging flames would go at their present height. With a quick glance at our foe I see his smirk widen with eerie anticipation as he drinks in Naruto`s reaction.

"_That bastard!" I curse as my _mind reels back in shock with the realization of the awful truth behind Sasukes words. "T_his isn't for Sakuras benefit, but for Narutos."_

Whether his revelations were true or not they were drawing out the desired response from Naruto that Sasuke surely sought.

It all became clear as my mind went into overdrive.

"_He wants Naruto to become furious. So furious in fact that Naruto unwittingly releases the uncontrolled Kyūbi mode that was unleashed upon Pain so many years ago."_

Although an inferior form in terms of control its raw power was capable of levelling an entire village within moments. Even with the Kyūbi`s cooperation Naruto, if sufficiently angered, was capable of losing control to the wrathful chakra.

It was for this reason that Naruto had gone to great pains to control his emotions in fear of unwilling entering that state again.

The darker parts of my psyche told me to let it happens. To give Sasuke what he wants so that Naruto can avenge all those lost in this accursed war without his usual restraint.

"_As much as I want to see that bastard dead, Naruto would never forgive me if Hinata or I got hurt because of him."_

With my dark thoughts banished I shout, "Naruto don't let him goad you into losing yourself. He's clearly lying to enflame your anger, don't let Sasuke manipulate you!"

Admittedly I had no idea whether Sasukes revelations had any grain of truth to them or not. All that was important was that Naruto calmed down and didn't make a mistake he would come to regret.

Seeing the telltale red tendrils recede and his body release some of the built up tension in his limps, I ease out a long held sigh of relief. For now he had kept his rage under control. But, I could tell by the feint wisps of miasma that intermediately swirled around Naruto that it was a struggle that he could lose at any time.

"Fine Nara, it looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way after all."Sasuke acknowledges with an irritated grunt. "You know I knew Narutos misguided idealism would never allow him to see the necessity of my actions…"To my surprise for the first time since this war began, Sasukes tone becomes almost …mournful, "…but I thought you at least understood Sakura."

With evident shock Sakura barely massages to stutter out a weak "I-I…" before Sasuke overrides her with an intense contemptuous anger.

"Don't you see that this very wars existence proves me right? History has shown time and again that humanity forgets the horrors of war far too quickly!" Pausing to seemingly rein in his emotions, Sasukes voice looses much of it's previously uncharchtersitic fire.

"I'll admit that peace would have likely reigned for some time giving Narutos efforts. However, the very fact that so many joined my cause willingly demonstrates that it would only be a matter of time before mans selfish desires would plunge the world back into the endless cycle of war.

Pointing at Sakura accusingly he demands, "Tell me how my actions are not justified when they would finally bring an end to the cycle of hatred once and for all."

"SASUKE…." Began the low gravelly voice of Naruto as he tries to rise.

However, before he can continue Naruto lets out an angry pain filled curse as a chidori senbon pierces his leg, forcing him to the ground once more.

"I have no interest in your tired idealism Naruto" Sasuke says, annoyance clear in his voice. "That goes the same for you two. All I want to hear is my wife's opinion."

Despite having a long list of counter arguments I keep my mouth shut.

"_Hopefully this little philosophy session would buy me the time to come up with something viable to get us out of this mess." _I think grimly, vexed by my inability to counter the deadly flames that shielded Naruto from us.

With half an ear I resume my attempt to sketch out a workable strategy as Sakura responds to Sasuke.

"I understand why you think what you're doing is necessary …"Sakura begins cautiously, no longer struggling to speak under the strain of her wounds. " ….I really do, but I've seen what happens to the people who don't agree with your ideals." She pauses, as a haunted look begins to adorn her face.

"They become soulless husks, the spark of humanity lost to them forever. How many people have to become mindless shells before peace can be obtained in your eyes Sasuke? The truth is there will always be people who rebel against oppression. The world you want would be one ruled by fear…. and tyranny..." Tears begin to flow freely as Sakura becomes overwhelmed by regret.

"I-It was so hard spying against you Sasuke. It tore me apart inside but…. but the world you would bring about would not be worth living in."

With a disappointed "Hmph" Sasuke rebukes her, contempt laced through his words.

"I guess I was wrong to think that Narutos blindness to the truth hadn't infected you as well Sakura. Yes there would be sacrifices, but to end the cycle of hatred that has plagued this world since its inception I would pay any price."

Despite my best attempts to remain focused, I can't help but feel disgusted at myself for your using that same logic to place Sakura in this situation.

"One of countless callous acts that I've made in the name of necessity during this war." I think bitterly, forcing down my regret. "Still there's a limit to everything and in Sasukes case the price would be humanities ability to choose, it's very soul. A price that was too high no matter how rosy he thinks the future might be."

What the Uchiha had not even considered would be if he and his descendants would even make effective rulers. This war had shown how inflexible Sasuke was when faced with opposition and who's to say if his descendants would even honour his ambition down the line.

"_He accuses Sakura of being blind when he can't even fathom the possibility of his ideals being fallible."_ I conclude irritable, so much so that I almost voice my argument in aid of Sakura. However, I stop short as I'm taken aback by the unusual melancholy that enters Sasukes voice as he turns his back on us.

"You know even after I found out about your betrayal I stayed my hand, wanting to show you your error once the world was at peace. Why? A question I never truly realised the answer to until you got in the way of my Chidori." He looks up at the sky; a touch of fondness entering his voice.

"I'll admit that I grew found of you and Sarada over the years. It's funny, I would never imagined that I actually found myself looking forward to seeing you again. Looking back I realise that perhaps it's the closest thing I've felt to love since I was a child….."

Beside me I hear a sobbing Sakura quietly call out his name remorsefully as his words sink in. However, the warmth soon leaves his voice, replaced by the familiar chill that usually accompanies his words.

"Your words today have made me understand that you would never be able to see the world as I see it. That you would choose `HIS` ideals over my own, and always be a weakness that could threaten my ambition. The fact that you're alive after my attack proves that I must have held back on some level." Stopping his tirade for a moment I catch a slight tightening of his fist before he concludes sadly, "Im sorry Sakura but nothing can get in the way of my ambition. Sacrifices have to be made."

He turns towards us again, his face gripped by a maniacal smile, "I should thank you really. Today I remove a grave weakness and will finally be able to see Narutos full power. His arm begins to crackle with electricity as it is raised towards us. "I hope you see that it didn't have to be this way Sakura."

I realise too late what he intends to do.

Throwing my arm in front of Sakura, I feel a sudden paralysing pain in my arm. Looking down I find the source of the searing pain to be a wound inflicted by the Chidori senbon jutsu. A wound, that to my growing horror, I realise had passed straight through my arm and into the unprotected head of the person I tried to save.

* * *

><p>It's as if I'm in a dream.<p>

I faintly hear Hinatas scream but can't bring myself to face reality. To look away from the lifeless eyes of Sakura, never to take on the vibrancy they once held. It was almost too much to avoid breaking down at the thought that I helped bring about Sakura`s death.

"_I should have turned her down damn it. It would have been tougher for the alliance but at... at least she wouldn't have had to put herself in that situation."_

However my misery was soon replaced by fury, as the true architect of my friends' demise became clear in my mind. A fury that would have been unleashed if not for the ear splitting roar that tore me away from my murderous thoughts.

Looking towards Naruto I watch on in horror as my earlier fears become reality.

Sinister crimson tendrils snake around Narutos body, enveloping him in their dark embrace. Nine tails quickly form giving Naruto the appearance of the fox shaped demon he held within his Stomach.

A demon I hoped to never see again. A demon that Sasuke was smiling at like a madman as the transformation became complete.

With a deafening despair filled roar the demon wastes little time and charges at Sasuke, engaging him mercilessly and with a fury I had never seen before. The level of brutality displayed by the usually kind to a fault Naruto was frankly frightening.

At first Sasuke seemed to be relishing the raw power Naruto was using against him, being able to out think the beast at every turn.

That all changed when Sasuke`s Susanoo`s head was blown clean off by the destructive might of a Bijūdama. For the first ever I see a look of genuine concern appear on the Uchiha face, no longer a triumphant smirk.

For the possessed Naruto it mattered little. There was no debate, no taunts, no flashy jutsu, and no mercy. Only blood and pain.

Naruto battered, bludgeoned, bit, clawed, snapped, and sliced at Sasukes body relentlessly. Such was there speed that often the only indicators of where they had been are the resulting craters or smears of ruby blood that began to dominate the landscape.

However, I noticed that since Sasuke lost his Susanoo he was beginning to lose momentum as fatigue set in. He could no longer match Narutos speed, his jutsus were shrugged off, and his eyes rendered almost useless. No matter how many tricks he unveiled Naruto pressed on unthinkingly, his only goal being the destruction of Sasuke.

A goal that looked to be accomplished when Sasukes stamina was spent and he could no longer avoid Narutos fiendish tails. With unnaturally deft movement I witness one of Narutos tails wrap itself around Sasukes left leg before viciously slamming him into the ground. Without respite Sasuke`s remaining arms and leg are pinned to the ground by the burn inducing appendages, Naruto towering over him.

For moment the thing that once was Naruto pauses as if to revel in the Uchihas pain, his remaining tails swaying back and forth like cobras preparing to strike.

"I can't afford to let you end my ambition Naruto! This isn't over" I hear Sasuke growl, equal parts anger, and self loathing as his right eye begins to blaze. Uninterested in his words, one of Narutos unencumbered tails morphs into a grisly sword before swiftly striking down at the Uchiha unprotected neck.

A great dust cloud erupts from the point of impact, shielding us from a view that would surely reveal the corpse of Sasuke Uchiha. However, an infuriated roar burst forth as the dust settles and the point of impact reveals nothing but a deep gash carved into the ground.

I frantically search the parameter for the Uchiha in vain, realizing that the meaning behind his last words.

"Izanagi." I breathe out worriedly.

"_I shouldn't be surprised I guess. Of course he would rather sacrifice an eye than lose to Naruto and have his ambition come to an end. The question was whether he was so injured that he chose to flee or if Sasuke was just waiting to counter attack."_

I spare a quick glance at Hinata, telltale veins of the Byakugan bulging, who confirms my suspicions that he had fled with a soft shake of her head.

Another thunderous roar erupts from Narutos reminding me that although one threat had fled, another more terrifying one still remained.

Naruto turns his soulless white eyes towards us, before bellowing in rage at the sight of Sakuras unmoving body.

I dared not move.

To my shame I was too afraid. So much so that I almost missed a figure begin to move at the periphery of my vision.

I realised to my horror that it was Hinata, moving slowly but steadily towards the monstrous entity that was Naruto.

"Hinata."I call out lowly in warning, not wanting to cause Naruto to attack because of a sudden shout.

She keeps walking determinedly towards him, holding up a hand in warning not to stop her.

"Please Shikamaru let me do this." Is all she says, increasing her pace slightly to move outside the range of my Kagemane no Jutsu in case I decided to ignore her.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, evidently confused by her actions. She began speaking to him serenely, her voice thick with unshakable affection. I prepared myself to Shunshin towards her, hoping to get Hinata out of danger before it was too late, but pause at the beast`s reaction.

The creature that was Naruto seemed to freeze up at the sound of Hinatas voice, his swishing tails lowering as he rests on his haunches.

"I know how painful it can be to lose the ones you love." She begins, raising her hands as if preparing to hug him. "When my family were killed I didn't know if I could go on. But you were there for me at my darkest hour , said how you came to rely on me, the first time you hugged me unreservedly, said how I helped so many people…. and you. Its gets easier to deal with the pain, especially if you have your friends and the ones you love for support, so please Naruto come back to us….to me."

For a horrifying second I thought Hinatas words had not reached him as he let out a threatening growl as she neared him. To my shock and eternal relief the cloak that had created that monstrous form began to slowly dissipate, the tails and last beastlike qualities melting away to reveal a battered and bloody Naruto.

Without hesitation Hinata flung her arms around him, embracing him a in a tight hug.

"It`s all right to cry, I`m here for you. Let it all out" I barely hear her whisper into his ears before Naruto breaks down into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto unreserved kindness and unlimited capacity for forgiveness died that day. From a purely strategic viewpoint it's sad to say, but it made him a more effective was especially true with regard to attempted assassinations against the Uchiha and his ability to accept inevitable casualties to achieve a goal.<p>

Privately however, I felt sad that such a rare person as Naruto once was would never return. That Sakura, a person who had the strength to go against the man she loved, was gone.

Much like many acts of necessity, the price of Narutos severing his bond with Sasuke came too high.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> **Much like last week this chapter got away from me. But unlike last time it didn't seem to take as much time to write so I was able to finish the sequence. Despite making Sasuke the antagonist I tried to give as balanced an interpretation of him possible. I'm not a fan of the moustache twirling Sasuke(evil for evils sake) that pops up in fanfiction sometimes and hopefully I succeeded in avoiding that. Again I'd like to thank everyone for the story views, follows and the review from Becc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadows of a nightmare future**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Bursting into the command centre, the noise of battle is nearly drowned out by the sound of frantic activity. Nearly tripping over a wire as I weaved my way around the bustling ninja, I finally make it to the command table.<p>

Once there I realise how dire our situation is.

Evaluating the monitoring Jutsu we created for the base, I judge that the Uchiha`s forces were advancing from every possible entry point. Many of the traps and defensive stratagems I had devised seemed to have worked brilliantly.

Unfortunately, the enemy's overwhelming numbers and hypnotic control was making their success a moot point. Running a critical eye over the various dots that represented the multitude of combatants, I determine that our opponents are advancing far too quickly, overcoming our defences with sheer suicidal force.

A Library worth of ideas are designed, evaluated, and discarded as I think feverishly of a way to turn this around or at least affect an escape for our forces.

"_Damn it, it wasn't supposed to be this way."_

Coming up with nothing I turn my attention to the bickering commanders who had yet to notice my presence.

"_We really are lacking in quality ninja these days."_

Clearing my throat to gain their attention, I cast a disapproving eye over the clearly panicking commanders who finally register my existence.

"_Defiantly not the pick of the bunch"._ I think ruefully. _"They can't even keep it together in front of the rank and file." _

Promoting people above their capabilities was unfortunately as common as it was necessary these days. As troublesome as it is, Naruto, Hinata and I couldn't do everything ourselves.

Having learned my usual bored drawl often proved counter-productive in these situations, I muster the most authoritative tone I could.

"What's the situation?"

A short sickly looking man, who I never bothered to learn the name off, and I suppose won't need to now, summoned up the courage to speak first.

"Sir, w-we have enemy forces swarming in from all sides." He begins, fear evident in his voice.

Motioning to the tactical display with a shaking hand he continues. "Were holding them back in sectors three through seven; but were breaking everywhere else. I-It does not look good s-sir"

"_No it did not._" I couldn't help but secretly share the man's pessimism; he had a right to be scared after all.

The enemy outnumbered us by a large margin and seemed to have high level Jonin mixed amongst the rabble. Most worryingly of all was Sasukes use of suicide tactics to break and overwhelm our strong points. With superior numbers they could afford loses we could not.

The current scenario was un-winnable by my estimation; it was only a matter of time.

"_Still I had to do my utmost in spite of that."_ I acknowledge, mercilessly crushing my defeatist thoughts down. _"Naruto may very well have a miracle hidden up his sleeve yet…._ _actually now that I think about it, were is Naruto?"_I wonder peevishly, _before a possible answer dawns on me._

"_Sasuke…"_

Despite having a pretty good idea where he was I ask, "And Naruto?"

The command staff shuffles around uncomfortably, apparently unaware of his current whereabouts. However, before I can make my displeasure known my eyes are drawn to a figure that had just entered the room.

"Lord Kage is currently fighting Sasuke Uchiha behind a barrier he erected sir" Came the confidant reply from the ever pale Inojin Yamanaka as he joins us at the table, "He commands that we buy him as much time as possible."

"_What a pain."_I lament, pinching my nose in frustration, _"Even with an experienced command staff, holding back the enemy for a significant amount of time would be difficult." _Despite my best attempts, my natural pessimism rears its ugly head again as I realise that Naruto might not even be able to defeat Sasuke.

To my relief and disappointment, Naruto hadn't been unable to go into the uncontrolled _Kyūbi state_ since Sakuras death.

Nor did he want to given potential collateral. As such we had been desperately trying to find an alternative way to put an end to Sasuke once and for all. An effort that, much to my frustration, had failed to bear fruit despite our combined efforts.

Regardless, Naruto was fighting for all of us at this very moment and I had a duty to give him as much time as possible. Taking a deep breath I push down my melancholy and begin to layout my orders, betraying nothing of my true feelings.

"Ok, I want our troops in sectors four through seven to withdraw to the command post, collapsing and trapping the tunnels as they go. Once here I want our earth jutsu users to build long narrow trenches limiting space for only one person to travel along at a time. Once that's done they have to keep likely entrance points sealed for as long as possible while our troops take positions at the intersections."

I look up, meeting their intent gazes with my own emotionless eyes. They were as hard and unforgiving as steel.

They had to be. There could be no hesitation carrying out my orders, no matter how unsavoury they were.

With a grave tone I continue "Get the command centre earth users to begin preparations... and seal up the entrance ways to sectors eight, one, and two."

My commands were met with startled shock, but seeing that my steely gaze remained they offered no rebuttal, gave a defeated "Yes sir!" and went on their way. On their way to give us more time. On their way to condemn many ninja to die to get that time.

Some would call me heartless for what I just did, myself included. However, the fact of the matter was the enemy was quick on the heels of our broken forces and wouldn't allow the entrances to be sealed. Their sacrifice would prevent us being overrun and buy us the time needed to complete our preparations.

"_Were evil actions justified if they could bring about the destruction of a greater evil?" _

I had asked myself that question many times during this Kami forsaken war.

And honestly I thought I had an answer. That is until that answer cost Sakura her life.

"_My actions were a necessity, but was I guilty of travelling the same path to hell as Sasuke?"_

Ever since that time I racked my brain to try to come up with a pleasing explanation.

It was Naruto who eased my fears.

In a great show of great insight, Naruto reminded me how the human cost of my stratagems was always at the forefront of mind.

Even though my plans could potentially cost lives, I never treated people as expendable pawns. The very fact that my decision come back to haunt my dreams and weigh upon my soul is proof enough that, although our logic is similar, Sasuke and I walk a very different path.

The sudden appearance of an orange toad, who I believe was called Gamakichi, on the command desk, brings me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, got a message from the boss." Proclaimed the toad, before casually snatching a passing insect from the table with his slime coated tongue. "Says you got meet Hinata in the medical centre and help Makoto."

Suppressing an eye twitch as I stare at the now ruined tactical reports that had the misfortune of being in the tongues path, I focus on his words. Puzzling out the hidden importance of the message, I begin to stroke my chin in concern, _"That's one code word I never thought I would hear." _

Makoto was the code name for a secret project Naruto and Ino had been working on some time ago. According to Hinata, Naruto got the idea from a street play he watched while travelling with that old pervert Jiraiya.

Thing was his idea was exactly like the play. Fictional.

It was impossible, but no matter how much I argued with them, they refused to give up on the idea. Naruto in particular was like a dog with a bone. A highly dangerous bone that almost ended up killing him as it happens.

After that last attempt and Ino`s….passing….. I had hoped that the plan was essentially scrapped. Especially given Hinata`s reaction to Naruto's insistence that he continue.

"_Hinata is the most kind and forgiving person I know, but when it comes to protecting Naruto she could be as stubbornly fierce as Temari."_ I recall amusedly.

The buffoon had covered the entire base with graffiti messages proclaiming his undying love and pleading for forgiveness after weeks of the cold shoulder. Hinata eventually came around of course, but only after she made him clean up the graffiti without the aid of a jutsu.

The sight of our glorious leader on his hands and knees, painstakingly wiping away the garish paint, brought myself and many others a great deal of perverse delight.

Basking in that rare pleasant memory for a moment, I focus on the toad once more.

"Are you sure that's what he said?"I ask, hoping that toad had somehow got the message mixed up.

Looking suddenly offended he replies pompously, "Yeah I'm sure, us toads pride ourselves on our messenger abilities. Were _always_ sure pineapple head."

"Why you little..." I began menacingly, feeling a sudden urge to impale the uppity toad on one of my trench knives.

Recognising that he would just dispel any way, I reign in my emotions and continue in my usual bored tone.

"...ahhh it more trouble than it's worth. Just tell Naruto I got the message and I'm on my way ok."

Smiling in victory the toad replies "Okey-doke pineapple head" and with that he poofed into nothingness.

"_Damn toad."_

* * *

><p>With the withdrawal complete and defences in place I put Inojin in charge before heading swiftly to the medical centre. I could tell the other commanders were not happy at the appointment; however my stern gaze put to bed any complaints that they looked ready to voice.<p>

I understood their reasons.

He had a spectacular ability to say the most insensitive things possible to people within moments of meeting for the first time. Combined with the stigma of his relative youth he was not the most popular individual.

However, Inojin was no longer the callow assistant I took on so many years ago. He had a good head for strategy and had proven his reliability time and again. The very fact that he took my sudden appointment in stride, moving swiftly to execute my strategy without comment, demonstrated why I could trust him over the less focused commanders.

With that in hand I make my way along the gloomy corridors to the medical centre, trying to keep my gaze focused on the path my frustration I can't help but cast a sideways glance at the room I…we once occupied as I pass by.

My mood darkens as the memory of my greatest pain rises up unbidden.

"_It was just like her, so troublesome."_ I muse with a bizarrely fond melancholy. "_Her stubbornness always won our arguments in the face of my easy going nature."_

It was a never ending source of regret for me.

"_If only had I stood my ground that day when it was clear she hadn't fully recovered from the last engagement."_I lament before I can't help but spit out the foul tasting word,"Hindsight."

A report by a stone-faced Chunin was the way I discovered the details of how my wife's had been taken from me.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>I insisted on being there.<p>

No matter how many protests I received, there would nothing that could prevent me from discovering how it happened.

I stand in the back of Naruto`s packed office, glaring at any who dared meet my gaze with their concerned faces. I ignore them and focus on the only man I was interested in….the man who left her to die.

The Chunin, Temari`s second in command for the mission, had been recounting their failed mission for some time now, but my ears perk up at the mention of the critical retreat.

"…. Having been ordered to retreat I witnessed from afar Jonin Temaris engagement of the enemy." he relays, without a hint of regret or emotion, "Despite dispatching a multitude of the enemy forces, their numbers proved too much and Jonin Temari was felled by multiply sword strikes….At this point ….."

"_I really shouldn't blame him." _I begin to reason with myself as my anger rises, "They risked being overwhelmed, and Temari had given the order to retreat without her. What was he supposed to do?"

Like any good strategist I pride myself on maintaining a clear head. Losing your composure after all could lead to disaster.

Yet, after years of losing friends and family to this brutal war I find myself warn down. My enmity continues to build despite myself, building to a point that I'm struggling to control it.

A rage I don't want to control.

A single sentence, told in the same tone one would use to requisition supplies. A few words, which are swiftly moved on from and forgotten, to describe how my wife left this world.

I ceased to think, the only thing guiding me being an animalistic instinct for vengeance.

Without warning I lunged forward letting out an inhuman wail of despair as I move swiftly towards the hapless Chunin. I notice the other ninja present move to restrain me, but before they could succeed I throw my trench knife in an attempt to spear the man's skull as he turns towards me in shock.

If not for Naruto I would have succeeded.

In a flash of light I look on as my knife seemingly disappears from its deadly course, the Chunin falling to his knees in shock. Looking frantically around the room I spot my knife resting upon Narutos desk, a look of deep concern adorning his face.

"Shikamaru I know this is difficult for you, but you have to calm down." He begins firmly, his voice thick with disappointment, "He can't be faulted for following Temari`s order to retreat without her."

Any other time I would agree wholeheartedly.

This wasn't any other time. This was my wife who had died. Not since Shikadai had been killed had I felt such primal rage.

More importantly, unlike last time I didn't have Temari to lean on as surely as she leant on me.

"I don't care!" I declare rabidly, struggling against the arms of my captors, "He Left Her, He Left Her!" I go slack in the arms of those holding me as my anger gives way to grief. My body shakes as tears fall freely down my face, whispering, "He Left her…."

* * *

><p>It had been two months since Temari…had been taken from me.<p>

After the funeral arrangements had been made, I spared no time in finding Temari`s former second in command who I discovered was called Kousuke Tsuda.

The fact that I had almost taken a person's life in a fit of rage shook me to my very core, the guilt gnawing at me relentlessly.A guilt that intensified tenfold when I saw the fear in his eyes when I presented myself too him, likely afraid that I had come to exact my deadly intent.

Without hesitation I dropped to the floor, prostrating myself before him in the traditional way shown to me by my father.

A piece of ancient ceremony that I had scoffed at as a child.

"What use was a troublesome ritual when an informal apology would easily do?" I had demanded of my father through a bored yawn.

Letting out a weary sigh my father then proceeded to stress the importance of such things. "Look Shikimaru, it may very well be a pain, but there are many powerful men who would be insulted by an informal apology." Having seemingly caught my rolling eyes he amends "Fine fine. Put it this way, if you really screw up one day the act of prostrating yourself signifies how truly sorry you are. By putting aside your pride you communicate to the offended party that you are willing to do anything to make it right."

Do this day I found his words preposterous.

Yet, I had done my research. Tsuda was from an old noble family and would most likely understand the gesture if I pegged him right.

"Please forgive my foolish actions, I was grief stricken and not of right mind." I began formally and without emotion from my position on the floor, "I will do anything you ask in recompense."

After an agonising silence a startled Tsuda accepted my apology nervously. "Ahh….No, no I understand Lord Nara. I would be in the same state if my precious Kaho was taken from me. No ...eh... recompense is necessary."

"_Turns out Tsuda didn't hold to those traditions as much as I thought." _Iadmonish, embarrassed at my foolishness.

What caught my attention the most however, was that word… `Lord`.

"_Theres a good chance his words are fake unfortunately"_ I grimly acknowledge _"Only an idiot would make an enemy of their superior after all."_

Still I took it anyway, relieved that the guilt I had carried since our altercation was lessened by his words, however false they may be.

Looking back I almost wished he had cursed my name, withholding his forgiveness eternally. What I hadn't realised at the time was that very same guilt that eaten at me acted as a welcome distraction to the reality of what had occurred.

A macabre mirage that prevented me from dwelling on the fact that I would never see her alive again. Sadly once I obtained my absolution and laid Temari to rest, the mirage was dispelled.

Exposed to the true of horror my wife's demise, I quickly fell into a spiral of despair.

* * *

><p>At first I threw everything I had into my work, isolating myself from everyone in an attempt to forget the pain. When that didn't work I begin to indulge in alcohol. Only a few drinks a day at first, just to take the edge off, but soon I began to spend the majority of my time in intoxicated bliss.<p>

Distant from my friends, reeking of booze and dead to the world, she would have hated what I had become. I constantly imagine the disappointment in her eyes. It haunted my alcohol fuelled dreams.

But I didn't care to deal with the pain. All I wanted was to be left alone in my dimly lit, bottle infested room.

Not that `THEY` would let me.

"Hey Shika, is it alright if I come in." Came the unfortunately familiar voice from the newly opened doorway.

Turning in my chair to face the intruder, I shield my eyes from the offending light that now pieced my room.

"I don't want another lecture Naruto" I retort irritably as way of a reply.

Ignoring me, he gingerly makes his way through my graveyard of accumulated junk.

"Of course not" he begins jovially, "I just wanted to catch up, see how you're doing…" Naruto trails off as I eye him sceptically.

"Okay fine, Hinata and I are really starting to get worried about you Shika. You barely leave this pigsty you call a room and it's not healthy. I know I've said this continually but…"He pauses, as if bracing himself for my inevitable reaction to his next words. "But Temari wouldn't want you live like this."

He was right to brace himself. I'd heard a variation of those words far too often. What had stayed my anger up until now was the constant reminder that if not for Naruto, I would have innocent blood on my hands.

"_Stopping me is something I will never be able to fully repay." _

However, the repetition was becoming tiresome and if I'm honest what was beginning to annoy the most was that Naruto was absolutely correct.

"And as I've said continually" I growl, voice filled with simmering rage. "I know"

Seemingly unconvinced he has the gall to contradict me, "So you say, but you've only gotten worse since the funeral. I'm sorry, but you don't seem to really understand how you can't go on living like this." He finishes with a vague wave around the cesspit that was my room.

That was it.

Still under the influence of my latest bottle of…. some kind of alcohol, I rise up and stalk towards Naruto groggily.

With a forceful, if totally uncoordinated, strike to Narutos face I send him sprawling to the ground as I unload my pent up emotions.

"And what to you know huh!" I demand, pointing accusingly at him, "You still have Hinata I…I have nothing anymore."

Dropping back down into my chair heavily, I continue my mournful tirade, "She was my partner, my confidant, my lifeline in the darkness of this world. She was the only one who I could trust to see the emotional cracks that this war was causing….."

While I ranted I noticed Naruto rise to his feet again, but he made no move to revenge himself upon me. He just stood there and took it all in, sad but resigned.

"I don't think I could have even coped as well as I did without her being there for me. Especially once…once Shikadai was killed ….."I trail off as fresh waves of despair well up at my words.

"H-How am I supposed to go on without her Naruto? How?" I finish, pleading for an answer that I desperately sought, but had been unable to find.

"I don't even begin to understand what losing that kind of support would do to someone" Naruto replies sombrely "Losing Boruto and Himawari was bad enough, but if Hinata… I don't even want to think about that." Leaning against the wall Naruto lets out a weary sigh, "The pain will dull with time…. if you let it….. and I know it's not the same, but me and Hinata are hear for you Shika."

"And what if I can't let go of the pain?" I grind out.

Standing up Naruto replies dejectedly, "Then you'll continue to waste away and have to make peace with the fact that you're no longer the man that Temari fell in love with."

I cannot answer. There was nothing to say after all. He was right, but despite knowing that I still can't bring myself to overcome the dejection that had seized my heart.

I watch him move towards my doorway without comment, however before closing the door Naruto leaves some parting words.

"Take as long as you need Shika."He offers, turning to me with a confidant smirk "Just know that me and Hinata won't give up you no matter how troublesome you find it ok." Pausing he smiles broadly before giving me a thumbs up and says, "That's a promise you can count on."

I let out a bemused snort as the annoying goofball finally closes the door, shrouding me in darkness once more.

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>It took time of course.<p>

Many a cruel word was uttered against my friends as my patience grew ever thin, but over the coming weeks I began to slowly open up to Naruto and Hinata `s attempts to help me.

I'm not quite how I was and I didn't think I ever would be again. Yet, I'm determined to move forward regardless.

After all, Temari wouldn't forgive me if I was too busy feeling sorry for myself to help Naruto end the chaos that has infected our world. I took comfort now in knowing that if kami saw fit to take me from the mortal realm I would not have to face the disappointed faces of my family anymore.

For my family and all those lost I would persevere.

To my eternal vexation however, every time that I dwelled on my darker thoughts I fell into the same pathetic mental state. A state that drowned my mind in pessimism, made my strategies sloppy and just so happens to make me miss a piece of rubble jutting out from the corridor.

Too late do I realise that said rubble existed and I find myself tumbling headfirst into the ground.

Ignoring the pain that was drumming in my head I rise up swiftly, scanning my environment for any signs of enemy infiltrators. Sensing nothing I breathe a sigh of relief. "_I would never have lived it down if I was killed because of my own inattention."_ I admonish, relieved that my thoughts hadn't ended up costing me my life.

"_This was exactly why I couldn't afford to dwell on such things anymore"_

Suppressing the last vestiges of my sombre thoughts I press on to my destination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this chapter was kind of hard for me. I wanted to move on with the story after two flashback chapters but felt that I had to deal with the effect Temaris death had on Shikamaru. So this chapter is a compromise of sorts, after this there won't be a flashback for a while. Another issue was deciding how to depict Shikimaru grief. I reasoned in the end that given years of war that took so many people from him (and drawing upon seeing people give up like this in real life) that Shikimaru would fall pretty low. I'm still not sure if I made it too extreme, but hopefully it hit the mark. Thanks as always for the continued readership, new favs, follows and reviews by DSaph and CosmicStorm14. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadows of a nightmare future**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Upon finally reaching the medical centre, I'm greeted by chaos as the duel stenches of antiseptic and death assault my defenceless nostrils.<p>

Having apparently run out of beds, the floor is littered with the bodies of the dead and dying. The orderlies, covered in blood and other unmentionable bodily fluids, move around frantically from patient to patient. Desperately trying to assist the few fully trained medical staff we had in an attempt to help stem the tide of the Shinigamis gaze.

Sadly it was painfully evident that they were fighting a losing my gaze away from the morbid scene, I spot Hinata in the back of the centre, fiercely pumping medical chakra into a writhing patient.

Letting out one final banshee like scream, the patient goes stiff. With an angry shake of the head, Hinata brings down a Chakra enhanced fist on a nearby steel side table. Buckling under the pressure it gives way, spilling its contents across the floor.

Forcing down the feeling of nausea, as my senses are further bombarded by cries of pain and visions of gore, I gingerly make my way toward her.

Hinata had changed a lot over of the year's, thanks in large part to her own unbreakable resolve to protect the ones she holds dear as well as Naruto's unwavering love and timid stuttering girl who few noticed or listened to was largely confined to the history books at this point. With a will tempered with steel, she gives off a serene kind of confidence now. When she talked people listened, such was the respect Hinata has earned both on and off the battle field during these last terrible years. No enemy could afford to underestimate the once shy Hyuga.

That's not to say however, that she had lost what had attracted Naruto to her in the first place.

Despite many of her clansmen, including her younger sister Hanabi, perishing, Hinata still remained a compassionate and hopeful person. When many, including myself, were looking worse for wear, Hinata would raise our spirits with a kind word and sincere smile.

Seeing her like this, blood soaked and distressed at the loss of another in a likely long line of patients this day, was truly tragic.

As I reach her, the body she had been so desperate to save was being taken away. I can't help but notice how the corpse was riddled with shrapnel wounds, most likely from an explosive tag.

"_A painful death to be sure…." _I think morbidly, recalling my earlier brush with death, ".._..one I could have so easily shared._"

Turning my attention to Hinata, I grow concerned as she hadn't moved an inch since the body had been just stands there, staring at the place where the patient once was. So sad, So weary.

"Hinata." I call out tentatively, my voice thick with worry.

However, no sooner had the name left my lips and the sorrow, which had sat heavily upon her face, was gone, "Shikamaru, I'm so glad you made it." She smiles warmly, relief evident in her tone.

"Makoto will take a few more minutes to gather chakra I'm afraid" She begins, without a trace of the sadness or fatigue I had witnessed a mere moment ago, "I have Sarada monitoring the energy build up so we can talk in my office while we wait."

Handing a blood soaked medical gown to one of the nearby assistants and popping a Hyōrōgan pill into her mouth, Hinata motions me to follow.

* * *

><p>The trip was thankfully uneventful.<p>

However, in my infinite wisdom I foolishly decided to recount the little skirmish that I had on my way to the command say that she was worried would be an understatement and before I knew it I was sitting on a exam table facing a noticeable worried Hinata.

Casting a quick glance around her spartan office, I see that Hinata had yet to unpack many of her medical text books since we moved here a couple of month that I can really blame her given how often we had to change our local thanks to Sasuke.

I did notice however, that she had taken the time to adorn her desk and walls with numerous pictures of friends and family. My eyes roam over them until I discover what I was looking for.

A beaming Temari holding a newly born shikadai, bawling his eyes out as I give a subdued smirk.

That picture always managed to bring about a small measure of comfort to me, regardless of how troublesome life had become.I indulge for a moment in the refreshingly joyful thoughts that spring forth, before I turn my attention to Hinata`s examination.

"It`s ok. I'm fine. Really." I reassure her with little success judging by the sceptical look she was giving me.

Running a glowing hand over me, Hinata begins to systemically scan my body.

I wish I could say her lack of trust wasn't justified.

Sadly I had a history of conveniently _`forgetting`_ to tell her about certain injuries. Motherhood had conferred a strong degree of strictness on Hinata, something she carried over to her professional career. As such, she took a very dim view indeed to my laxity in this area. When she discovered these purely _`accidental_` omissions Hinata would mercilessly bring them to the attention of even my even stricter wife. And despite it being an `_honest`_ mistake many troublesome conversations would follow as a result.

Needless to say I learned my lesson eventually, yet Hinata continued to run scans regardless of my new found honesty in this matter.

I'll always remember how I joked around with her one time about not trusting such a long time friend. She appeared irritated by the suggestion and told me simply that it was a promise made to Temari before she died.

Could never bring myself to complain, jokingly or otherwise, after that.

It became kinda like a ritual between us. A silent remembrance of Temari... in the form of a medical exam. As ridiculous as it sounds there's no denying that those exams, like the picture, allowed a certain degree of peace to settle within in me.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as I register the lack of tingling along my skin, a side effect of the diagnostic jutsu. Waiting for the slight nod of her head indicating she was satisfied I ask, "Is Naruto serious about this?"

Letting out a weary sigh, Hinata moves aside to let me stand up.

"I'm afraid so. I tried to convince him to try something else, but you know how stubborn he can be." She answers, a small smile forming on her face.

"Yeah tell me about it" I reply with a light chuckle, recalling how often Naruto's bull headedness had got them into trouble as kids. Nostalgic musings aside, my mind refocused on the matter at hand.

"Hinata, this thing with Makoto." I begin anxiously, "I know things are bad, but surely Naruto has another plan to beat Sasuke?"

I catch a quick flash of irritation before Hinata schools her emotions and replies, "He did. Everything went to plan and for a moment I actually dared hope that it was finally over. Then I heard Sasuke`s condescending taunts and realized our failure. We were both fighting him up until that point..." she pauses, beginning to grimace at the likely painful memory, before continuing sorrowfully.

"...When Naruto realised it hadn't worked he threw me out the room and used a barrier jutsu ... h-he said that I could help more people by being in the medical centre... and that I needed to prepare Makoto just in case." She stops, the sorrow and irritation I witnessed just a moment ago turning into impassioned anger. Tears began to form as her voice becomes laced with exacerbated rage.

"He didn't even ask me, just through me out of the room! Not a word! How could he do that?" Hinata demands tearfully, her eyes turning puffy and red, "I wanted to fight by his side even... even if it was the end." she finishes dejectedly, turning away from me as the tears cascade freely down her porcelain face.

Placing a hopefully comforting hand on her tense shoulder I try to console her.

"Listen Hinata. I'm sure Naruto would want to be with you too... at the end. However, you're the best medic we have. you've given many of our wounded a fighting chance, one they wouldn't have had without your presence. And from what I gleamed from the project you're the only one who has the necessary chakra control to activate and maintain Makoto anyway."

My words seem to have hit their mark as the tension begins to leave Hinata`s shoulders and her sniffles become less frequent.

"Besides you know how chivalrous that guy can get." I continue gently, "Naruto would never risk you even if it increased his own odds of winning. You know that your choice would be the same if the roles were reversed Hinata."

Seemingly mollified by my words Hinata turns back towards me, wiping away her tears as she does so.

"Thanks Shika. I guess Temari`s choice in men wasn't as bad as I thought." She responds impishly.

"Ha ha" I retort sarcastically."I'll have you know I'm a total catch."

We share a small chuckle before I remember why I'm there.

"Hinata how exactly am I going to help you with Makoto?"I ask, the question having weighed on mind since I got the rude toad's message.

Evidently confused by the question, Hinata asks worriedly, "Gamakichi, didn't tell you?"

"_Well that can't be good." _

Lacking a bit of key information could be the difference between life and death in the shinobi world.

From a personal standpoint it was one of the most troublesome things about being assigned to strategic operations. Adapting my plans mid-mission to fit a new scenario was far too much of a pain.

"_Had Naruto left the information out by accident or was it that blasted toad's idea of a joke? Someone would have to pay regardless, hopefully the toad."_ I promise myself, as various sinister and admittedly pleasing methods of revenge against Gamakichi begin to flood my mind.

Apparently my silence and look of uneasiness was enough of an answer for her, as Hinata continues apologetically, "Im sorry Shikamaru, but you have to be the one to use Makoto."

* * *

><p>I hated being right sometimes, this was definitely not good.<p>

"What do mean I have to be the one? "I say, my voice thick with desperation, hoping that this was some kind of mistake, "Once it's charged Naruto can just use the Hiraishin to get away from Sasuke and transport himself to Makoto."

With a shake of her head she explains, "The barrier Naruto used to keep me from helping him can block all jutsu so long as the caster remains within the dome to supply chakra. That includes time space jutsu provided for by the sharingan as well as the Hiraishin. Unfortunately Naruto would need to drop the barrier in order to escape." Her tone becomes more sympathetic as I become visibly horrified at Hinata`s revelation,

"Im sorry Shika, but doing that it would allow Sasuke the freedom to investigate the large chakra build up that must have aroused his suspicions by now."With a sad regretful sigh she concludes, "Naruto cannot drop the barrier."

"_This was really, really bad. No scratch that, disastrous would be a more apt word."_I begin to panic, as my mind tries desperately to find fault with her words_, "I didn't even believe Makoto was entirely viable and yet I was the one that had to use it._"

My worries are momentarily silenced as flaw in their plan becomes apparent to me, "_There's no way I could use Makoto anyway given my limited knowledge of the project."_ I deduce triumphantly. Voicing this argument, however, proved a pointless exercise as Hinata explained Naruto`s foresight in this matter.

"Naruto made sure that once the necessary chakra was collected, all that was needed was someone with a high level of charka control and knowledge of the correct hand signs. My job will be to guide, distribute, and maintain the chakra so that the various seal arrays have a constant supply of energy. After that, all that's needed is a willing participate and Makoto should work."

Dusting off my memories of the project, I recall how Ino`s part in the endeavour involved the Yamanaka`s family Jutsu in some way.

With that in mind I motion to speak, however Hinata, as if reading my thoughts, forestalls my objection with a raised hand, melancholy entering her voice, "Ino taught me the correct hands signs in case…in case something should ever happen to her Shika. Inojin knows them too, but his Chakra control is unfortunately not refined enough for the task."

I'm honestly shocked at the revelation.

For an outsider, even if they were considered practically family, to be taught clan techniques was unheard off and honestly would be regarded as a betrayal of the highest order. What added to my bewilderment was that in her later years Ino had become quite the stickler for her clan's traditions. Many a time did I have to endure a troublesome lecture from Ino on Shikadai`s lack of effort when it came to the new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho team.

"Makoto must have been more important to her than I thought." I comment absent-mindedly, not really meaning to voice the thought to Hinata.

"Yes, she was extremely passionate about it." She begins with a slow nod of the head, a sliver of nostalgia creeping into her voice, "Ino wouldn't stop badgering me until I agreed; though I made it clear that after the last debacle I wouldn't use Makoto unless I was completely satisfied with its safety."

Not wanting to get my hopes raised up too soon, I ask sceptically, "So Naruto managed to work out the kinks then?"

Looking suddenly guilty, Hinata rubs her left arm nervously, "Ahh…actually Shika were still entirely not sure if it will work or not"

* * *

><p>Before I could make my incredulous thoughts known, a girl wearing a medical ninja uniform enters the room.<p>

Unlike other medic nin`s I'd seen today, her uniform remained largely unstained, with only a few smattering of crimson marring the pristine white of the medical a good look at her, I realise that the girl was in fact Sarada Haruno, Hinata`s apprentice.

After Sasuke revealed his true colours, Sarada disowned him and Sakura (being unaware of her role as our spy at the time) without hesitation. She had, understandable, always been on the grim side since then, showing a near suicidal determination to kill her father. Leaving no time for friends or potential romance, she threw herself into the war. Much to the dismay of the young Boruto Uzamaki, who had been courting her for some time.

Sadly once her mother passed and the truth was revealed, the few remaining sparks of emotion died as well.

"_It's a shame honestly."_I muse guiltily,"_Sarada is a highly skilled Kunoichi with many accomplishments to her name, but seeing her as she is now I can't help be reminded of her father."_

To the determinate of my conscience, I always felt unjustly uncomfortable around her as a result of that comparison. Something that wasn't helped by her tendency to treat us, like many of the new generation, with more pomp than I was entirely happy with.

"Lady Hyuga, Lord Nara pardon the interruption." She begins formally, bowing to us respectfully, "The chakra containers you told me to monitor have finished collecting milady."

Rolling her eyes in silent agreement of my own visible discomfort at such address, Hinata puts on a kind smile before turning to answer the girl.

"Well done Sarada. You can join the rest of the team in the medical wing now. I`ll join you shortly after I've helped _`Lord`_ Nara with something."

Though slight, Sarada`s features take on a relived expression, most likely happy to have a more active role, before schooling her emotions. Sarada thanks `_Lady`_ Hinata and leaves with a last bow.

Becoming serious once more, Hinata picks up where we left off.

"I'm truly sorry for asking you to risk yourself like this Shika." She begins regretfully, turning her gaze downward to avoid my judgemental eyes, "But we've run out of time and Makoto may be are only hope now. Ever since Ino taught me the necessary Jutsu, I and Naruto have done everything we could to make Makoto as safe as possible."

"_Ahh I see now."_I brood darkly as realisation dawns on me,_ "Hinata`s forgiveness of Naruto back then was at least partly inspired by her secret acceptance of his efforts." _

Her words become wistful as she continues, "I think he always suspected that it might end this way, sacrificing himself so another could hopefully succeed….. When he agonised on the decisions that Makoto could make possible Naruto often said `Shikamaru would know what to do`."

Raising her eyes to meet my softening gaze, Hinata voice becomes thick with determination, "You're the one Naruto chose as his replacement. And if I'm honest there's no one better suited to use Makoto than you are…" She pauses for a moment as a wave of emotion rears up, her eyes noticeable tearing.

"…So many people have died trying to stop Sasuke…." She continues before pleading, voice breaking slightly under the weight her emotive laced words bore, "P-Please Shikamaru, we have to at least try for the sake of all those we have lost."

"_I didn't like it, oww how I didn't like it, but she was right. As troublesome as it would be I had to at least try._ _If it worked, Makoto could be the key to our future."_

"Ok Hinata." I accept reluctantly, sighing wearily, "It`ll be a total drag, but I suppose it has to be me. Someone else would probably get it wrong anyway. "

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A much easier chapter for me to write this time, though I wasn't entirely sure how I should depict Hinata at first. However, I decided that she would have gained a great deal of self assurance thanks to Narutos positive influence and being forced to step up by the war(though with a bit of regression from time to time when she is nervous). Thanks as always for the continued readership and reviews by CosmicStorm14, Becc and LilyVampire. <strong>

**P.s: In response to Becc, whether Shikamaru was having too many flashbacks or not was one of the issues I had while writing the last chapter. I originally glossed over her death, which I didn't like so I just bit the bullet and did another flashback. It's why I put the scene in afterword were he trips due to his inattention. Shikamaru voices my own reservations about him getting lost in thought when he should be concentrating on the task at hand. Still you're right, if I do indeed ever re-edit this I might consider moving some stuff about for a more fluid reading experience. Thank you for the review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadows of a nightmare future**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>With my acceptance secured, Hinata gives me an appreciative smile before heading swiftly towards the empty bookshelf behind her desk.<p>

"Could you help me move this to the side Shika?" she asks without explanation, placing a delicate hand on the shelving and pointing to an empty space.

Confused, but confidant all would be made clear soon anyway making any question far too troublesome, I move towards the back of the room. With an overly dramatic grunt I help shift the bookshelf away from the washed out wall and to the area she indicated.

Letting out a small giggle at my theatrics, she turns to the now empty wall space.

With glowing pulsating hands, Hinata sweeps her arms across the wall in a complex pattern, lightly applying pressure at certain intervals. At first nothing seem to happen, until suddenly a multitude of small colourful seal arrays spring to life across the previously drab wall. Mesmerizing me with their intricate dance. With a heavy groan a section of the wall suddenly grinds backward before sliding to the left, revealing a long narrow passageway.

Beckoning me to follow, she enters the dank and gloomy tunnel and immediately sets a brisk pace.

Shrugging my shoulders in acceptance I set off after her as best I can, but to be frank I was having a hard time keeping up with her. My lifelong aversion to such speed and the slippery moss coated floor, which to my chagrin she seemed to glide across, was turning the endeavour into a farce. In fact so fixated was I on not falling flat on my face that I almost didn't notice us enter the large, and thankfully well lit, chamber at the end of the tunnel.

To say I was blown away would be an understatement.

The chamber was vast, perhaps even larger than the old arena in the forest of death were I took the Chunin exams so long ago. Circling the chamber were twenty or so large stone pillars that were faintly glowing with odd ethereal energy. What caught my eye however was how its walls and floor were littered with complex symbols which, if my passable knowledge of seals was anything to go by, appeared to make up one giant seal array.

My mind can't help but boggle at the sheer amount of time and concentration needed to create such a labyrinthine array.

"It's amazing isn't it? My mouth fell open in much the same way as yours did when I first saw what Naruto had produced" Hinata comments with an air of amusement.

My mouth, which was gaping like a fish thanks to my astonishment, was promptly closed at her comment. I pull my eyes away from the array, embarrassed at my lack of concentration.

"I can't believe Naruto did this." I say while gesturing to the walls. "I knew he had made great strides in Fūinjutsu but this..." I trail off as my mind tries to puzzle out how he had the patience for such an endeavour. I begin examining the walls once more as my gaze gets sucked into the detailed array. All it would take is one small mistake and...

I leave the thought unfinished. The amount of skill, patience, and most importantly work the array likely needed didn't bare thinking about. Especially given how we had only moved to this local a couple months ago.

As if reading my thoughts Hinata begins to explain affectionately, "It wasn't easy for him. As you can imagine there was quite a lot of curse`s uttered in various Kami`s name. But you know Naruto, once he sets his mind to something there is nothing that can stop him, especially with an army of shadow clones to draw upon."

"I should really have made more of an effort to increase my chakra reserves." I comment wistfully, thinking of how many chores I could have dodged throughout my life.

"Yes I'm glad I worked on it" Hinata says sagely... "They have so many uses…." The last part came out as barely a whisper. Turning my attention away from the wall I notice Hinata`s reddening cheeks and twiddling fingers. Despite how confidant she had become over the years there was some things that could still fluster and bring out the old Hinata.

Her sex life with Naruto was one of those things.

Before I can tease her over her likely impure thoughts, my attention is drawn to the stone pillars that encircled room. The simmering glow I noticed earlier was become brighter, crackling with energy as it let out a low hum.

"Hinata…" I enquire nervously while gesturing to the nearest pillar, "… are they supposed to be doing that?"

Apparently unperturbed she answers primly, "Ohh yes, that just means the chakra they contain is ready for Makoto`s use."Heading over to a panel near the doorway she reveals a monitor with various Charka levels displayed for each pillar, "Each pillar can hold the equivalent of four bijū tails."She explains before continuing regretfully "Unfortunately, despite Naruto siphoning off his chakra for years now, the pillars are only half full."

I can't help but be mystified by that.

"_The equivalent of forty tails and it's only at half capacity?"_ I marvel, amazed by the ridiculousness levels of chakra that was present in the room. However, my appreciation for what Naruto had managed to collect falls away as I recall an issue.

"Will that be enough?" I demand of her, perhaps more sharply than I intended, knowing that a lack of energy was a key factor in the earliest failures.

Filching a little she looks down, her voice heavy with remorse, "Our most recent simulations indicate that it should be enough to effect the necessary change but…"

Feeling guilty, I cut her off knowing full well that she would be the first to offer herself up if it there was any other way.

"_Besides."_I begin to acknowledge sombrely. "_Sasukes victory today will be the final death nail for us all any way. The chance was worth taking." _

"Look I'm sorry Hinata."I begin apologetically, "It's just a lot to take in. I know you wouldn't even consider this unless it had a good chance of success."

With a bright smile she motions to speak, however her reply is drowned out by the sound of a sudden thunderous explosion.

* * *

><p>Frantically, Hinata gestures to the centre of the room.<p>

"They must be advancing quicker than I thought. Quick. Step into the centre circle. I'll do the rest." She orders forcefully, already moving to fulfil her part. Apparently confidant that I would do mine.

"_One small mistake and..."_

"_No I can't think like that!_"I admonish harshly, "_I trust Naruto and Hinata with my life. They would never put a friend in danger….. at least not on purpose….. Damn it Shikamara get a hold of yourself_!"

Forcing down my traitorous thoughts, I see Hinata call forth a dozen shadow clones that proceed to form a circle around the outskirts of the chamber. Each one taken up a place in one of the twelve smaller circles that made up the seal array.

Steeling my resolve I force myself to move towards the central circle, shakily at first; but with increasing steadiness as I focus on the task at hand.

"_At least if it doesn't work I'll be seeing Temari and Shikadai a little sooner."_I muse morbidly_. "Then again she`ll probably smack me over the head for having such a pessimistic outlook. Then there was the matter of having doubt in our friend's competency…Yeah, definitely a smack to the head."_

Letting out a low chuckle I can't help but mutter affectionately, _"Troublesome woman…."_

The sound of Hinata`s chanting reaches my ears, reminding me of what was being attempted. My fears renewed I turn my attention to the seal arrays on the floor in an attempt to sooth my jitters.

"Everything will be ok."I whisper to myself, hoping that the spoken reassurance would be more effective that the thought.

It was not.

Before I have a chance to process what was happening, the passage of time seems to slow. The Hinata clones begin to radiate a blinding chakra, their words, and hand signs becoming increasingly slower with each motion and syllable.

My nerves only become more frayed as the once static seals rapidly retract into the centre, all the while giving of an eerie glow. I look down in fascinated dread as the inked array snakes its way across my skin, covering my body like an intricate tattoo. Simultaneously a sharp pain begins to form in my head, increasing in intensity as the seconds tick by.

I raise my head sluggishly to seek out Hinata for reassurance, but I find my vision increasingly blurred. Suddenly I'm surrounded by a wall of pure light obscuring my view of the chamber and Hinata.

Without warning I'm overcome with a whole host of unpleasant feelings.

I'm hit by a constant gust of air, so fast it feels like my skin is being flayed mercilessly from the bone. I feel hollow one second then stuffed to bursting the next. Like my insides are retracting and expanding, mere moments away from gorily exploding under the constant pressure. I bite my bottom lip sharply, drawing blood, as my body is overcome with a unbearable burning sensation and my breathing becomes a chore.

Just when I think it can't get any worse I'm suddenly bombarded with distorted images moving at an ever increasing pace, creating a ever growing sense of nausea. I try to scream but no noise passes my lips, if indeed I even have lips any more.

I begin to fear that this was the end. Honestly I may very welcome that outcome if it meant ending the excruciating pain that now enveloped my entire being.

Suddenly, I feel as if there is another presence with me, extremely similar but entirely different at the same time. Unbidden that presence is pushed forcible to the side as my trial comes to an abrupt halt. The only lingering ailments from the ordeal are a splitting head ache and intense exhaustion the likes of which I've never experienced before.

However, before I can even begin to regain my bearings my gut unexpectedly flares up in pain. As the air is forcible expelled from my lungs, I open my eyes that I wasn't even aware were closed. In an instant all my senses come alive, assaulting me with the grisly sights and sounds of war.

* * *

><p>My vision is foggy at first, only able to make out the smeared movements of people as they fought desperately on what appeared to be a beach side cliff.<p>

Before me is what appears to be a white man-like creature with oddly green hair.

With dawning anger my mind is finally is able to identify the person as clarity returns to my eyes.

"Zetsu…."I growl, while instinctively reaching for my trusty trench knives.

To my horror the holsters that usually contain said weapons were nowhere to be found. Before I can figure out what was happening the Akatsuki member lunges forward, forcing me to back pedal as my mind and body are gripped by intense lethargy.

Out of nowhere a giant fist punches my assailant into the cliff face, killing it in an instant.

"Come on Shikamaru get your head out of the clouds will ya!" Comes the unmistakable shrill admonishment of Ino.

My breathe catches in my throat as two of my dearest friends casually take positions at either side of me. Two friends I hadn't seen alive in years.

"Yeah it's not like you get distracted like that."Choji says in good humour, cracking his knuckles as his right hand shrinks back to normal size.

My mind goes into overdrive as the reality of the situation finally hits home.

"_Kami, it actually worked!"_ I mentally exclaim, overcome with excited astonishment, _"I'm back. I can stop it all from happening, I can save them…I can stop him."_

Before I lose myself to optimistic train of thought, I bring myself back down to reality.

"_What if this is some kind of dream, the effects of the T_sukuyomi_ or some other cruel Genjutsu spun to torment me….."_I begin to argue pessimistically_, "…..or worse some kind of afterlife…."_

However, I soon discount those possibilities.

"_You can't feel pain in a dream and I was mostly certainly being treated to a smorgasbord of that at the moment_."I begin to reason out sarcastically, my head throbbing in agreement, _"Naruto`s counter seals blocks all kind of Genjutsu including the_ Tsukuyomi_. And If I'm dead it's certainly not some kind paradisiacal afterlife." _I mentally quip, amused at how Ino provided proof of Makoto`s success.

No paradise would include an Ino who was getting on my case with her troublesome complaints against me. It's equally true, however, that it wouldn't be complete without her presence at all. Seeing them alive again fills me with a veritable army of positive emotions. So much so that it's hard to process them all. However, I suppose the strongest emotion is …. well it's been so long but I guess hope.

Completely unfettered hope.

It takes everything I have not to break down and greet Choji and Ino in the manner I truly wished too. I resist the urge however, knowing full well that a revelation of that ludicrous calibre would only cast suspicion against me.

Having regained a hold of my run away emotions, the full impact of the time frame I find myself transported too sinks in.

"_The fourth Shinobi world war….."I muse disappointedly. _

It was no disaster to be sure, but I can't help lament how much easier things would be if Makoto had been able to send me back further. After all, my ideal scenario counted on me having as much time as possible to enact my stratagem.

Even with my reservations of the project, there was a part of me that fantasized over the best way to alter the past. As such I had determined that our days at the academy would be the most optimum travel point to effect change.

This was down to the three main reasons that I deduced when I first heard of Makotos existence.

I would firstly be able to help Naruto tap into his full potential much earlier, allowing him to be better prepared for the trials to come. Secondly, that period would grant ample time to counter Orichimaru and Obito`s machinations, saving many lives in the process. And third and most importantly, the time frame would allow me to handle Sasuke with the least amount of trouble.

Although important to the village, he had apparently not warranted an Anbu protection detail it seems, the Sound Fours spiriting away of Sasuke being proof enough of that. As such, I should have been able to sneak in to his family compound, at a time I judged opportune, and do the deed with no one else the wiser.

Thus, one of the greatest threats to the world, and most importantly my family and friends, would be prevented from fulfilling that destiny. Naruto would never form a bond with Sasuke and Sakura would eventually get over his loss and move on.

"_Hah, look at me."_I mentally chuckle in dark amusement, before feeling mildly disgusted by my own morbid thoughts, "_Fantasising pointlessly about killing someone, a child no less, for crimes they hadn't even committed yet."_

As disturbing as the task was I knew that I wouldn't have hesitated in carrying it. No matter how much it would haunt me in the aftermath.

Suddenly the throbbing pain, that had plagued me since the seal array applied itself to my body, increases in intensity.

"_What a drag."_ I bemoan, _"If I'm not careful all this thinking will make my head explode….Not that Naruto`s damnable pet project wasn't contributing its fair share to that end." _

I refocus my mind and turn my gaze across the chaotic battlefield.

"_There will be plenty of time for planning later."_I acknowledge in self admonishment, _"I have to focus or else this could all end up being for nought."_

* * *

><p>"Looks like those guys want to avenge their buddy." Choji says casually beside me, pointing to a charging group of Zetsus that I had failed to notice due to my needless lamentations. "Are you going to be ok?" he finishes, a look of deep concern etched into his face.<p>

Honestly, the pain that constantly racked my body had failed to abate yet and I was anything but ok. Unfortunately, this was a war and I had to fight. After all if I wasn't careful my inaction could see an even greater tragedy befall the elemental nations. It was a sobering fact, but even with Makoto`s apparent success, one false move, no matter how well intended, could ultimately hasten or worsen the nightmare future that had been my present.

Besides, judging by the sun position in the sky and what I recall of the battle, Asuma wouldn't show up until much later. We should have more than enough time to deal with our plant like foes, allowing me breathing space to formulate a strategy for… well everything.

Though I can't help but worry that the battle will prove even more emotionally draining than the last time. Not only because a greater time had passed, but also that I would have to look him in the eye after breaking my vow to protect Ino and Choji.

"_But that's something too troublesome to worry about at the moment."_ I acknowledge bleakly, _"Right now I just have to survive."_

"Sure, sure." I respond with a vague wave of my left hand, my voice sounding as confident as possible, "I just got caught of guard a little. I'll be fine."

Ino eyes me sceptically before letting out an annoyed sigh, "Ok Shika, but if your lazy ass gets hurt because of your carelessness I won't be the one to heal you."

And with that she turns away from me and gets into a battle stance. With an amused shake of the head Choji smirk at me before doing the same. I can help but let out a nostalgic "Troublesome…" as I mimic my teammates.

As the white Zetsus near us, I reach for the Tantō and kunai I knew I carried at this time. Holding them up in the same manner I would wield my trench knives, we meet the Zetsus charge.

With a swift downward slash, I slice the left arm off of my first opponent. Following up with a sweeping kick to its legs, my assailant fall to the ground with a heavy thud.

A shadow looms over me.

Instinctively I parry the incoming strike to my head, Tantō cutting deep into the Zetsus fist and splitting the arm in twain. Pushing back against the plant like creature, I jam the kunai in my free hand squarely into its forehead.

Reversing the grip on my Tantō, I strike down into the unprotected skull of the writhing Zetsu at my feet before rising up. Without hesitation I form the hand signs for the Kagemane no Jutsu, trapping three Zetsu who were in danger of overwhelming Ino.

A crushing Nikudan Sensha courtesy of Choji dispatches two of them, freeing up Ino to dispatch the remaining Zetsu with a well placed Kunai to the chest.

Leaning her body against my back, Ino casts her Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu. In an instant two Zetsu suddenly turn on their compatriots allowing Choji to easily squash our remaining opponents beneath his mighty fists.

However, without warning another Zetsu rises up from the ground before me and manages to sidesteps my instinctive Tantō strike. Making a beeline for Inos limp and vulnerable body, I become gripped by panic.

"NO! Not again." I roar furiously. "I won't let her die."

Without thinking I declare, "Kage Burēdo no Jutsu!".

In a instant a shadow shoots forth from me, impaling the surprised Zetsu in the back before another blade like tendril takes form. In a flash the Zetus head is sliced clean off, bouncing along the ground before rolling down the cliff with a sickening thud.

I realise my mistake instantly. That irritating migraine had apparently addled my mind so much so that I had severely underestimated just how low my chakra levels were. Indeed, my exhaustion combined with this high chakra technique was causing my head to spin out of control. Falling to one knee I vomit violently, struggling to remain conscious as my vision begins to fade.

I faintly hear the startled cries of teammates as they move to help me, Choji propping me up as Ino runs a glowing hand over me.

The presence I sensed earlier in my psyche returns, insistently pushing my mind to the side. The presence I sensed earlier in my psyche returns, insistently pushing my mind to the side. To my horror the last thing I see as I lose my battle to remain awake is the reincarnated form of my Sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, making his way towards our position

"Asuma…." I grind out, dimly recalling with pure dread that he shouldn't have been hear so soon as my world goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah time travel. Overdone I know, but I hope that my own take on it has and will continue to entertain. For those that are interested, the names Makoto and Kousuke Tsuda (The Chunin Shikamaru tried to kill) were references to "The girl who leapt through time" anime film. The Kage Burēdo no Jutsu(Shadow blade) is something I made up. I reasoned that since his Jutsu for just straggling someone is so chakra intensive that actually forming a blade would be even more so. Thanks as always for the continued readership, new favsfollows and reviews/support from Lock on lockon,****LilyVampire**** and CosmicStorm14.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadows of a nightmare future**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>The first clue that I had indeed regained consciousness, is an invitingly warm sensation upon my face.<p>

Not that I minded all things considered. It's the kind of warmth that is so pleasant that it practically demanded that I open my eyes. How else would I be able to fully appreciate the radiant source that I'm currently basking in.

Yet, just as I'm about to comply with its silent demands I stop. In that moment the last visages of sleep induced fog clears from my mind, bringing with it the full might of my taunting headache. What gave me pause however, was that the pain came with the memory of everything that had occurred to me before my troublesome trip to dream land.

"_Asuma….."_I recall sadly before my heart is gripped by guilt and fear, "_What if I had already made things worse with my own idiocy? What if I had cost my team-mates their lives?"_

It was a valid concern unfortunately. For although I had great faith in both Choji and Ino`s abilities, there are other factors in play that could bring them too ruin. Morbidly, I remember how easily that encounter from my past could have ended tragically, especially given Chojis initial reluctance to attack the reanimated corpse of our Sensei.

"_Damn it, he wasn't supposed to be there yet!"_I declare mentally, furious with myself for not foreseeing the possibility.

Still, I couldn't just lie here in the darkness forever, no matter how much easier it would be. I had to face it even…even if it meant I had already failed to save those closest to me.

Hesitantly, I open my eyes before quickly shielding them from the intense offending rays. Once the light induced blindness passes I'm initially relieved beyond belief not to be greeted by my worst fears. However, that relief is soon replaced by confusion as I take in the bizarrely picturesque scene.

The sky is a brilliant azure, with white puffy clouds moving sedately across its length. I move my other hand ever so slightly and feel the comforting touch of grass upon my finger tips. Indeed, said grass was so lush that my back was so well cushioned that I couldn't have been more comfortable. Even more pleasant was the fact that the only sound that could be heard was the light chirping of birds from a nearby forest, delighting me with their idyllic melody.

It was perfection personified.

"Was I dead?"I question pessimistically, the heavenly surroundings matching my dream environment far too similarly too be real.

Too my great surprise, the rhetorical question is answered with a drawl "Troublesome…."

Startled I spring to my feet, looking around frantically for the mysterious, yet eerily recognisable, voice.

It takes but a moment to zero on the source. Before my eyes is…..well... me?…or what appeared to be me. A younger me who was lying down on the grass a few feet away with his hands behind his head, watching the clouds go by without a care in the world.

Letting out a dry chuckle he says "I never thought I would ever move that fast. Then again you've changed quite a bit from how I am now."

Confused beyond belief, I demand suspiciously, "You're me?"

"Obviously." He replies with a bored yawn, "I'm guessing the ins and outs of that fancy Jutsu of Naruto`s wasn't explained to you all that well."

Finding myself annoyed by his nonchalant response I retort peevishly. "I wasn't involved with the project and there wasn't enough time…"I stop myself as I realise how ridiculous it was to have my ire raised by myself. Suppressing my irritation, I continue, "Look you`re right I don't. I'm guessing that you somehow do then?

"No not really."He responds with the same infuriatingly bored tone, "I just inferred certain things from the situation we're in now and the memories I accidentally absorbed."

Putting aside my acute displeasure for his hypocrisy, I focus on his last few words.

"My memories?" I question in puzzlement.

* * *

><p>With a long aggravated groan he stands up and motions to me with a wave of the hand. "Yeah, just take a look at your right arm."<p>

Doing so, I'm horrified to see that I essentially had no right arm left. In its place was a mostly translucent outline, with the only solid remnants being the glowing seal markings that had wrapped themselves around my body.

"Wh-What the hell happened to my arm." I exclaim angrily, before pointing accusingly at my doppelganger with my not existent appendage, "Did you do this?

"Not by choice" he assures, his hands raised up wearily in an effort to stave off my accusing glare, " You were lying on the ground unconscious and when I went to check if you were ok your body just sorta started …"He pauses, stroking is chin in thought before continuing uncertainly, "Merging with mine I guess."

Taking a look at his right arm I notice for the first time that it had the faintest outline etched into his skin. A pattern that I realise looked identically to the seal marking on my own arm.

In an instant I reach the same conclusion that the other me must have as well.

"Makoto…"I breath out irritably, "…..what a pain"

I knew from my sketchy knowledge of Makoto that it utilised the Yamanaka`s ability to sever their soul and transport it elsewhere. The key difference being that Makoto, with the aid of a monumental amount of chakra, transported the soul over time rather than distance.

An important blank spot for me however, and I imagine Naruto and Hinata given that they had only successfully simulated Makoto before, was what exactly happened to the younger incumbent soul.

"Yeah…" The other me responds with a hint of resentment penetrating his usual drawl tone, "It was quite the nasty surprise for me when some unknown entity tried to violently take over my body."

An intensely unwelcome sense of guilt begins to fester within me at his words. Not just for Makoto`s actions, but also for the sombre realisation that I would have went through with it even if I had known what it would 's no question that I would have agonised over it of course, but in the face of stopping Sasuke I would have done anything. Still, even though it would prove a small consolation, I had to at least try to explain myself.

However, as I motion to speak he waves me off, "Yeah yeah, I know you guys had no idea about that little titbit. I absorbed enough of your memoires to know that much. Though I suspect you would have chosen the same course of action regardless."

He begins to frown slightly as his voice becomes deeply haunted, "Besides, even though it's a colossal drag I can't deny that I wouldn't have made the same choice in you're….. situation."

I was beyond relived to hear him say that he understood, but even still I felt that I should offer an apology of some kind.

"Still... for what is worth I apologise…"I trail of lamely, knowing full well that there was nothing I could really say that would make the situation better.

With a mild shrug he replies casually, "It is, what it is."

* * *

><p>An awkward silence follows as we mimic scratching the back of our heads. A common sign of just how ill at ease…I….we…. are .<p>

"Sooooo…"I begin nervously, "What now?"

My counterpart grimaces, a deep sense of fatigue entering his voice as he replies "I think we have to let Makoto finish what it started."

"But that would mean that you …"I leave the conclusion we both knew unsaid, not wanting to acknowledge how I would be essentially killing him.

"I know," He begins, his voice calm but sadly resigned, "but I've seen enough of that nightmare that would be my future to know that sacrificing one person is well worth the price."

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by that. I formed the basis of my world view at a young age and proceeded to carry it out throughout my shinobi career.

Sacrifice one to save a thousand.

Logically sound, but it wasn't until our resistance against Sasuke that I started to learn the true cost of such unrestrained thinking. Still as ever he, like myself, had weighed the cost carefully, looked at every angle and run the calculations continuously.

The conclusion was the same.

Letting out a fatigue laden sigh I respond "Ok, If you`re sure then I suppose there's no point in putting it off." He nods slightly before his eyebrows scrunch up in the way mine always did when I just remembered something troublesome.

"Actually…."He eases out slowly. "I`d like you to indulge a question from me first before we…you know….."He pauses, waving his left-hand vaguely around as he seemingly struggles to find the right words. With a frustrated "Troublesome" he gives up and continues,"Regardless of that, I'd also like to extract a promise from you if that's ok."

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, I give a shrug before saying "Sure I don't see why not. It's the least I can do anyway."

"Ok." He begins with a smirk, his voice thick with bemusement, "Temari, really? You literally married the most troublesome woman we've ever met."

Letting out a good natured chuckle in response I reply, "Yeah she is most certainly that. But over time I began to slowly see her finer points. Any `_Troublesome`_ actions paled in comparison to my growing admiration for her intelligence, determination, loyalty, fiery passion and …" I pause as I mutter in soft fondness "….an ability to understand me like no other and a gentleness that no one else but me got to see."

At his sceptical look I say amusedly, "I know I know, it's well hidden. However, she was always there to support me through the good times ….and the bad. For that I will always love her."

"Troublesome…. "He replies with a resigned `hypmh`, "I guess I'll just have to take your word for it I guess."

Still wanting revenge for his earlier nonchalant attitude, I can't help but tease, "Well if that doesn't convince you then maybe I should recount our wedding night. We…."

"I don't want to know about that….."he shouts over me, blushing up a storm before continuing in a whisper "….I got enough of an eyeful of that from your memories."

Despite his protests, his crimson checks seem to darken even more as he appears lost in thought.

"_Lingering longer than is strictly necessary on a very stimulating memory perhaps?"_ I muse humorously.

Having regained control of himself he says grumpily "Ahhh whatever it too troublesome to argue over anyway. Can I get that promise from you now?"

"By all means." I prompt with an open hand, my voice still very much drenched in smug amusement.

Shaking off the last remnants of his embarrassment he responds seriously. "Believe me I know it'll be difficult, but try not to get stuck in your own pessimistic thoughts ok." He pauses before his voice become sombre, "I don't want out mind-scape to be like it was after I regained control."

* * *

><p>It takes a few moments to register what he meant, before I remember the sad truth.<p>

Over time we learned that even with Narutos counter seals, a person's psyche could be worn down by the Tsukuyomi under the right circumstances . As such, the resistance began to face an increasingly dire problem as Shinobi began to turn against us without any warning signs. As a result of these tragic turnings, we began to regular screen peoples minds for any sign of the virus like genjutsu.

I don't know if it was because I tended to get trapped in my own thoughts anyway or if it was pure chance, but the exam sometimes went differently for me. Much to the annoyance of any Yamanaka who was assigned to me, I often found myself given a front row seat to my mind-scape along with them.

I think they took it as a personal failure on their part or it might have had something to do with being watched while they worked. In any case they really didn't like having me as a patient.

Not that I was really thrilled either to be exposed to what my mind-scape actually looked like. It was in essence the scene I'm being treated to by my younger self at this moment. However, after years of brutal war and lost family and friends the place had been corrupted beyond repair.

A hollow shell of its former tranquil glory.

To my chagrin my fantasy knoll had become shrouded in a thick oozy darkness that made the visibility poor and ability to breath difficult. The grass had withered long ago, leaving nothing but hard lifeless soil. Worst of all there was no clouds that could be seen or the gentle sound of birds to be heard.

It was in short, a nightmare.

Knowing it was what he had first seen upon regaining control, fills me with a deep sense of embarrassed regret. With that in mind there was no question as to what my answer would be.

"You`re right it will be a pain I'm sure…." I acknowledge, extending out my left arm jovially, "But I think we can both agree that a cloudless world is a troublesome thing."

His mouth twitches up in amusement before he gives a satisfied nod. Without hesitation he moves purposely towards me and clasps my awaiting arm tightly.

As soon as our skin connects I begin to feel dizzy. Before my eyes my left arm becomes as hollow as its counterpart. In a flash the translucency begins to spread rapidly across my body like wild fire. Simultaneously I feel an insistent pool upon my psyche that I wouldn't have been able to resist even if I had wanted too.

My life begins to flash before my eyes as our minds seemingly become one. Unthinkably Makoto begins to crash our two experiences of life together, some fitting perfectly while others clash over our differing levels of pessimism and optimism.

Events that had chipped away at my mental well-being were suddenly lessened in intensity, while memories that I had forgotten long ago begin to resurface once more.

The younger me learns what it is to love someone unreservedly while I regain a less jaded perspective of my past.

We are one.

Opening our…I mean my eyes I'm greeted by a hopeful sight. To my relief the sky remained clear, the grass vibrant and full of life. in addition, and to my intense satisfaction, there was also still a few wispy clouds doting the horizon. On the flip side it was night and frosty as hell now, but that was ok. It was certainly a far cry from the hellish realm that had once been my battered mind.

My admiration of the scene before me is brought up short when I`m suddenly bathed in a warm orange glow. Turning to the source of the light I see the welcoming sight of the sun peeking out from the horizon.

"A new dawn…." I mumble happily as my consciousness slips away.

* * *

><p>Blinking my eyes open, I wearily take in my surroundings as my vision clears. I appear to be lying in a canvas bed of that I was certain. After all I would be hard pressed to forget the most horribly uncomfortable furniture I had ever had the misfortune of sleeping in. In an instant I recognise the area that I was in as an allied shinobi forces tent that was used during the fourth world war.<p>

Without warning my mind becomes suddenly awash with old memories that now possessed amazingly intense clarity. Only a few days ago I was complaining about how poorly the tents flimsy brown walls kept the heat in. In fact I'm taken aback how fresh the memory of such a mundane thing was in my mind at this moment. Before I can celebrate this new found mental rejuvenation, my attention is drawn to the faint whooshing sound of a tent door flap being opened.

"I'm telling you I won't leave them alone when their so defenceless."Came an angry voice.

Even with my back turned away from the newly arrived person, it didn't take long to identify the ever loud Ino. However, at the sound of another persons sharp retort my breath catches in my throat as I realise who it belongs to.

"_Temari…"_

"Look Yamanaka" Came the frustrated reply of the voice I so desperately wanted to hear, "As much as I have faith in Naruto and the others, we can't expect them to fight such powerful opponents by themselves. This battle could very well decide the war and we need all the help we can get."

The true import of her words is pushed forcible to the side as my mind becomes a whirlwind of competing emotions. My unbridled joy fighting viscously with the soul crushing memories of losing her. As a result, warm salty tears, fuelled by both sides of the conflict, form and trickle down my face.

However with a struggle, I remember the promise to my other self and push aside the bad in favour of the good. Still, despite almost every fibre in my being urging me to embrace her, I hold back. Time was of the essence and I couldn't afford any distractions, no matter how pleasant they may be.

Sitting up I rub my eyes sleepily, masking my true emotional state from the two kunoichi who were currently glaring daggers at each other.

Sadly it would be many troublesome years before those two would ever be on friendly terms. As troublesome as it is, Temari always held a certain amount of disdain for Ino based on her performance in the Chunin exams. As far as Temari was concerned, Ino`s choice to prioritise her looks and the chasing of boys at the expense of her training regimen gave kunoichi everywhere a bad name.

Ino naturally took great offence to this lack of respect as although Temari`s initial assessment may have been true, she had made great strides over the years. Indeed, I could honestly say that the Ino of this time was an accomplished kunocihi who could be counted upon to have your back in the direst of situations. Unfortunately, it would be a long time before Temari would recognise that fact.

Realising that there bickering had prevented either one of them from noticing my awakening, I announce with an annoyed yawn, "Could you two get any louder. Im trying to sleep hear."

"Shikimaru!" Ino declares ecstatically before glomping me in a crushing hug, "Im so glad you're ok."

With an awkward pat on her back I reply. "I'm happy too, but could you loosen your grip before I pass out again."

"Oh yeah of course" she answers with a nervous chuckle, before releasing her death hold and backing off. Before I can say anything further I receive a quick and painful bash to the head courtesy of irate Yamanaka heiress.

"What the hell Ino!" I demand indignantly.

Crossly my assailant declares, "Don't you ever cover up chakra exhaustion again you idiot." My annoyance quickly fades as her words begin to needle my conscience incessantly.

With downcast eyes I apologise sincerely, "I'm truly sorry Ino. You`re right I was an idiot, it won't happen again."

Taken aback by my easy acceptance, but seemingly mollified nonetheless she replies "Just not let it happen again or there _will _be hell to pay."

Holding my hands up in defeat I let out a small chuckle, before my eyes are drawn to the woman I have wanted to gaze upon for so long. In that moment it takes everything I have to quell my rebelling emotions.

"Nice to see you've finally decided to join us lazy." She greets mockingly, without any obvious hint of relief or happiness entering her voice.

For those who didn't know Temari as I did, she would appear to be completely calm and collected. The very model of kunoichi professionalism and emotional restraint. However, I knew Temari very well.

The way her sharp teal eyes focus so intently on me and only me. The almost invisible quirk of a genuine smile that appeared when I first met her eyes. The way her hand subtly fiddles with the hem of her brown flak vest when I match the intensity of her gaze with my own. The way her cheeks reddened ever so slightly when I refuse to break said gaze.

All were clear signs that Temari was in fact very happy indeed that I had awoken. A fact that buoyed my spirits to no end. In my past it took many troublesome years before I realised how much I had come to truly care and depend on Temari. Knowing that she already felt affection for me on some level was something I couldn't be happier about.

"_Hopefully it means I won't have to wait as long as I thought to rekindle our relationship."_I muse optimistically.

Unfortunately that would have to wait. I needed information and fast if my fledgling plan, that had begun to form in the back of my mind since I arrived in this time period, was to come to fruition.

"Ino…"I question seriously, "….how much have I missed since I fell unconscious?"

Looking sadly to my right, I follow her gaze to the other end of the tent were a previously unnoticed patient resided.

The person lay deathly still, with the only indicator that the occupant of the bed still lived being the gentle rise and fall of their bed sheet. I notice that their face is wrapped entirely bandages, with two IV`s dripping its vital liquids into the persons arm. What caught my attention the most however was that they were missing their left arm below the elbow, a bandage stump being all that remained.

I was no doctor, but I've unfortunately seen enough people in similar situations to know that the prognosis would likely be on the grim side.

Even if they should recover, losing an arm could be devastating to a shinobi. It's truly tragic, but many shinobi after years of deadly high pressure missions find it difficult to adjust to life as a civilian. Indeed, I've had the misfortune of hearing many a horror story of former shinobi who take their lives' rather than face such an existence. Still given the advancements Suna`s medical puppet arms, perhaps this person would be one of the lucky ones.

Regardless, there was nothing about them that struck me in relation to my question.

"_Why would Ino draw my attention to them…."_ I try to puzzle out, thoroughly confused, _"….Unless….."_

A horrifying possibility emerges in my mind. Looking to Ino for confirmation, my fear is confirmed by her utterance of a single sorrow laced name, "C-Choji…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Mainly for the two Shikamaru`s conversion, if im honest. A lot of time travel fics depict the process as too neat for my liking, so I wanted to deal with some possible negative consequences of the method. And of course I got to throw Shikamaru a bone after all the tragedy, with Temari entering the story proper. Thanks as always for the continued readership, new favsfollows and reviews from LilyVampire , CosmicStorm14 and Lock on lockon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Shadows of a nightmare future**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>I sit there numb, my eyes flicking remorsefully every so often to the bandaged form of my oldest friend. A friend whom nearly died, and still could, thanks to my foolish lack of self awareness.<p>

Reflecting on Ino`s tragic tale, the true horror of what my actions had wrought finally sinks in.

"_I did that to him….."_I lament angrily, scrunching up the edge of my bed sheets with my ever tightening grasp, _"Choji might die because I wasn't there."_

Much to my furious self admonishment, my earlier fears for Choji`s well-being proved to be well founded. Trying to protect my unconscious form while fighting a highly skilled ninja, which Choji was admittedly already hesitant to fight, proved too much for the fractured Ino–Shika–Chō. In the ensuing chaos Choji apparently had been caught by Asuma`s devastating Katon Haisekishō, enveloping him in its scorching flames.

If not for the timely arrival of Tenten, with her pilfered Bashōsen fan, and later Chōza, Choji would have perished there and his life and stopping Asuma`s rampage is a debt I would never be able to repay. Tenten in particular had earned my deepest respect for pushing herself to the brink of Chakra exhaustion in an effort to stop Asuma.

Still Choji had suffered horrific burns before their intervention, leaving his scorched body dangerously weak to infection. Indeed, it was such an infection that had seemingly forced the medics to amputate the appendage in order to save Choji`s life. It was no exaggeration to say that without the tireless effort of Ino and the medical core, he would not have even survived this long.

Most crucially for me however, was that as far as I was concerned the liability lay solely with me and only me. Yet, before I can dwell on it further Ino, likely concerned by my silence, breaks me away from my guilt ridden thoughts.

"Oh no, I know that look Shika." She begins with a exacerbated huff, her hands crossed irritable over her chest, "You better not been thinking it's all your fault?"

Not able to face her piercing gaze I break eye contact and turn my head to the side, my furrowed brow all the indication she needed to confirm her accusation.

With a weary sigh she continues, "Look we've already established you're were an idiot for covering up your chakra exhaustion, ok. But come on, it's not like you could have predicted that our nearly immortal sensei would show up like that." Ino`s voice becomes filled with hollow optimism, the slight quickening of her voice betraying her, as she concludes "And anyway I'm certain that with Lady Tsunade`s help Choji will stuffing his face with snacks again in no time. It`ll be all right Shikamaru, I promise."

If this tragedy had occurred in my past, then her words would most likely have put an end my darkening thoughts, The problem was the key piece of information she got wrong.

_"I did predict it."_

The unfortunate truth was that I had figured out pretty quickly when and where I had ended up. As such, I should have prepared myself for that confrontation, making sure that my emotions where kept in check while planning an effective counter that took into account my poor physical state.

But I didn't do that and as a result there was very real chance that I could lose one of my oldest friends for the second time.

"_Even if he does make it, would Lady Tsunade be able to give him the same quality of life as before?"_I question mournfully, _"I know how amazingly skilled she is but with burns like that…. There was a limit to even what she could do."_

I grit my teeth as my guilt ridden thoughts begin to swirl dangerously around, tormenting me like the wailing of baleful banshees. What`s worse is that despite my best efforts to change I can feel myself slipping back into the despondent quagmire that was my past mind-scape.

However, my ruminations are broken as I turn my head instinctively in response to the equal parts nostalgic and fear inducing sound of a metal lined fan hitting the ground.

"As much as I hate to agree with Yamanaka….."Temari begins, aggravation clear in her voice as she rests one hand on her fan while the other gestures vaguely to the protesting Ino, "Blaming yourself for the unexpected is downright stupid, even for a lazy bum like you."

"Bu…"Not given me a chance to respond, my half formed word is silenced courtesy of another even more forceful slam to the already abused soil by her powerful fan.

Once the resulting dust cloud had settled, and ignoring an angrily coughing Ino, she continues fiercely, "Even if you had been able to predict what would happen do you seriously think everything would have gone completely to your plans? Are you a rookie or something? "She demands with incredulous anger, before reigning in her emotions.

"You should know better than anyone that no plan survives contact with the enemy."She continues as a hint of smugness sneaks into her voice, "All it takes is one unexpected event to snowball on you, and an entire plan becomes worthless. `_NO ONE` _is capable of planning for every eventuality you idiot; it's how you deal with the snowballs aftermath that truly defines your worth as a strategist." She finishes with a slight smirk, her fiery eyes daring me to contradict her.

I stare blankly back at Temari in shock, my mind fighting a desperate struggle with itself over her insightful words.

"_Id barely woken and I was already breaking my promise to my younger doppelganger."_ I chastise critically.

Suddenly a small voice at the back of my head, that had previously been swamped by my unruly pessimism, becomes emboldened by her rhetoric and my new found understanding. Slowly at first, but with ever greater force it grinds away at my foolish self criticism.

"_She was right of course."_ I begin to reason , hesitantly but with increasing confidence as each thought supports the last, _"I was still suffering from Makoto`s use and couldn't really be blamed for being distracted given the emotional roller coaster I found myself on."_I acknowledge, before my mind latches onto one word, "_It was all `unexpected`…."_

As soon as I got punched in the gut by Zetzu the timeline was already unexpectedly changed. Hell even my unconscious decision to use my natural fighting style had sent unpredictable ripples across the time line. Perhaps are unusually swift dispatching of our foes had attracted Kabuto`s malicious gaze, prompting him to divert Asuma to our position far earlier than he had done so previously.

Crucially however, as Temari emphasised there was no way I could have foreseen that such a thing would happen. Indeed, suffering as I was from Makoto`s effects could I even be logically blamed for collapsing when I didn't even realise how bad I was until it was too late?

That answer I realise is no, but it still didn't change the fact that Choji had suffered due to my actions. In spite of that however, Temari had cleared away a very difficult mental block for me. I wouldn't allow myself to become lost to my own idiotic blame game anymore. Instead I would strive to avoid any future calamity.

"_I cant afford to be bogged down when I've come so far." _I decide determinedly_," And besides I know that _C_hoji would never want his injury to be the thing that stopped me from doing what had to be done."_

* * *

><p>With my guilt soothed and my resolve repaired, I shock both Kuniochi by letting out a sudden hearty laugh.<p>

"You better not be laughing at me Nara or so help me…."Temari responds, her ire encased words promising violence should the answer be unsatisfactory. Indeed, through my laughter induced tears I can see Temari adjust her tense hands over the war fan, waiting in eerie anticipation to follow through with that threat.

The sight causes a terror inspired chill to run down my spine, abruptly cutting off my laughter. Holding up my hands in defeat, I wipe away the last vestiges of tears from my eyes.

"No no, I absolutely agree with you." I placate desperately, holding up my hands in defeat to hopefully avoid her wrath, "I just couldn't help but laugh at how foolish I was to miss it." With an uncharacteristically genuine smile, my voice thick with bondless gratitude I continue, "Thank you Temari, I needed to hear that."

Honestly I hadn't meant for my true feeling to show all things considered. However, it was no exaggeration to say that her ability to get into my head was one of my favourite qualities about Temari. Truly, it was one of things that made me start to fall in love with her in the first place. As such, it was seemingly impossible for me to keep my joy at having that lifeline once more in my life.

On reflection, the fact that she turned her face away awkwardly from mine, a light blush beginning to show, made my slip completely worth it. Reigning in her embarrassment she responds indignantly, "Of course I was and don't you forget it lazy."

An awkward pause follows as neither one of us knows what to say to the other. I notice Ino looking back on forth between us confusedly before a Cheshire grin spreads across her face. "If I didn't know it any better…." She declares mischievously, eyes sparkling with amusement, "…..I'd say there was something going on between you two"

"O-Of course not." Temari retorts at once with an offended stutter, her face lighting up like beacon, "Who'd ever fall for a lazy bum like him anyway, HA the very thought….."Termari trails off as she apparently noticed that I had yet to respond in a similar fashion.

"Shika!" Ino squeals with astonished excitement, "To you actually like Temari?"Never let it be said that Ino would allow her dislike of a person to get in the way of gushing over a possible romantic entanglement.

"Troublesome…" I respond irritable, non-too pleased to have been caught out by Konoha`s foremost gossip hound.

As much of pain as it would likely be, I had no intention of playing our little cat and mouse game like we had in the past.

It's true I had other priorities at the moment of course, but I find myself incapable of intentionally souring our new-found time together. And honestly, the thought of pretending to dislike her when the opposite proved true was far too troublesome any way. With that in mind, I stare resolutely into Termari`s bewildered eyes as I begin to say, "Well…."

Before I continue further my attention and those of the two kunoichi is drawn to the sudden opening of the tents door flap.

Rushing into the tent, a fair skinned Suna kunoichi with short brown hair addresses Temari with a out of breathe wheeze, "Lady Temari, Commander Gaara says the division will be heading out in support of Naruto within twenty minutes."

"Very well Matsuri." Temari acknowledges with a curt nod, "Tell Gaara that I will be ready." With chirper "Right" the newly identified Matsuri wastes no time in disappearing through the entrance as quickly as she came.

With sudden horror I realise that my reuniting with Temari, and subsequent battle against my guilt over Choji, had distracted me from the knowledge of just how long I had been unconscious. If Gaara was moving to support Naruto then that meant I had already slept through to the wars climax.

I feel a sharp pang of remorse as I realise that I was already too late to warn the Alliance about the Zetzu infiltrators.

"_How many lives had already been unnecessarily robbed thanks to the enemy's gambit?_" I lament, regretting that I had been unable to save them. However, knowing were such thoughts will lead me I force my ill will down lest I end up being too late to avert another tragedy.

"Ino" I begin urgently, "I need you to use your Shindenshin no Jutsu on me so I can contact my dad at headquarters"

Looking at me uncertainly she replies, "Ahh, well is it really urgent? That jutsu takes a lot out of me and I want to save my chakra in case we get attacked here."

Before I can reply Temari interjects with a scowl, "Firstly, as I've tried to drum into you Yamanaka, the medical core is well protected. You're `NOT` staying behind to insure their safety." She hushes Ino`s attempt to protest her words with an icy glare and adding that it "Was an order" before turning to me.

"And secondly, if it's not important we can just send the message by courier ninja. Yamanaka`s right in one thing by saying she`ll need the chakra, though for the battle ahead rather than her misguided protectiveness over you two." Seeing that Ino was motioning to be troublesome again, I decide to speak up before they descend into another shouting match and delay proceedings further.

"Look Ino" I begin delicately, "I'm sure Choji would appreciate the sentiment, as do I, but Termari`s right."I press on despite the betrayed glare Ino is shooting me, "There are plenty of guards, and at this point it seems like Madara is making his final move. The injured will be the last thing he's concerned about now."

"Yeah but…" She begins to respond before trailing off, looking sadly at Choji.

Letting out a wear sigh I continue as gentle as possible given my grim words, "I know it's hard ok, but what if one of our other friend's got hurt because you weren't there to support them. You know you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself Ino."

I can see the conflict in Ino`s eyes as her brow pinches together in concentration. Biting her bottom lip she opens her mouth as if to speak before seemingly thinking better of it. I breathe a sigh of relief as she finally gives a reluctant nod.

With that crisis avoided, I turn my attention to matter at hand and address Temari.

"Believe me the last thing I would want to do is hinder Ino unnecessarily" I explain, my words infused by a strong resolution, "However, I have vital Intel for my dad that he needs to hear."

With a quirked eyebrow Temari asks questioningly, "What Intel exactly?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Troublesome…."<em>I mentally bemoan, _"I really didn't want to have to explain myself, but I suppose there's no getting around it."_

As soon as Makoto dumped me into this time frame I knew explaining how I held such prophetic knowledge would be a major pain. After all, It not like I could simply say "Hey I know it's troublesome but I'm a time traveller so could you just trust me without question?"

I was under no illusions that such bluntness would only land me in an interrogation cell or worse a mental health centre. There were of course my memories, but verifying such things is a lengthy process and not in any way a fool proof method of determining truth. The incident with Hanare being a perfect example of how even a highly skilled and experienced ninja, such as Inoichi Yamanaka, could be fooled with enough preparation.

As such, I was secretly glad when Ino and Temari had their little spat, as it gave me the necessary time to formulate a viable excuse. Not that it is a really good one if I'm being completely honest. However, my foe was the sands of time itself leaving little option but to hope that Temari and my father would give me the benefit of the doubt.

"I know this might sound unusual….."I begin carefully, fearing that Temari`s scrutinising gaze would detect my falsehood, "….but when we were fighting Zetsu I could feel him siphoning off my chakra. Only something must have gone wrong because it was like I could see into his mind." As I speak I can see Temari`s eyes narrow in concentration, likely trying to puzzle out the plausibility of such an event occurring.

Seeing that she was thankfully not going to raise any objections as yet I continue, "It was only a brief flash and I only have a hazy remembrance of the legend…"I pause and swallow hard knowing this would be the hardest part to sell. With feigned hesitance I continue, "I-I think Madara is planning to resurrect the Jūbi and use its unrivalled power to wipe out headquarters followed soon after by the rest of our forces."

I could tell instantly that both kunoichi had great reservation about by story and truthfully I couldn't blame them. If was me who heard such a tale I'm sure I would have bore the same sceptical eyes that were being levied at me at this moment.

"You're sure you didn't imagine or dream all this Shikamaru?" Temari interrogates incredulously, though with a degree of sympathy, "It's not uncommon to hallucinate when suffering from chakra exhaustion after all."

"Yeah" Ino chimes in unlikely support of her nemesis. Her tone more sympathetic than Temari`s but infused with the same level of doubt, "I mean it could happen sure, but you were in a really bad way Shika." She pauses as a sad and weary un-comfortableness settles into her words. "I don't want to upset you, but while unconscious you kinda shouted out a lot of weird things. It wouldn't surprise me if what you saw was simply a really vivid dream."

I expected this and honestly I don't really have a perfect answer to their completely reasonable assertions. However, I hoped bringing up the recent up surge in improbable things occurring would at least get them to go along with me for now. With any luck, if there was any future enquiry I'll have hopefully had enough time to come up with something a little more ironclad.

With that in mind I have no choice but to lie as convincingly as possible, "I know it appears far-fetched, believe me I have a hard time getting my head around it myself. However, I've experienced enough of Ino`s family Jutsu to know what a mind-scape looks like. And frankly given the seemingly impossible things this war has presented thus far I'm not going to risk doing nothing when it could very well be true."

Seeing that both kunoichi were teetering on the edge, their faces still baring a look of great unease, I add, "You guys know me well enough to know that I would never ask unless I had already ran this over in my head a million times. So you can bet that I'm absolutely convinced that this Intel is genuine."

Unbidden, my words become encased in genuine desperation as images of my father, Inoichi and the countless command staff envelope my mind, "Please Temari, Ino," I say, catching their eyes one after with my determined stare, "I have to warn them, Please let me do this."

I sit in agonising silence as Temrai and Ino seemingly struggle with themselves over my emotive words. Finally, they meet each other's gaze and silently communicate their answer with slight nods.

Pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance Temari sighs wearily, "Ok Nara, Since Gaara`s too busy to handle this I'll let you contact Shikaku."

Reigning in my emotions, I let out a relived grin. However, before I can even get a single syllable out to thank her, Temari holds up a finger and continues sternly, "But let's make this clear, this is all on you. I'm only letting you pass on the Intel on the slim chance your right and that Yamanaka is willing to waste the chakra ok."

With an affirmative nod of my head I respond gratefully, "Yes I understand completely. Thank you Temari."

"Yeah yeah" she waves off in an effort to mask her rosy cheeks. An effort that naturally failed in the face of my appraising gaze, "Don't celebrate yet, you still need to convince Shikaku remember."

"How could I forget that troublesome endeavour…." I respond with a playful smirk, however out of the corner of my eye I spot a noticeable irritated Ino. Releasing that I had forgotten to thank her as well, I say with an embarrassed chuckle "And thank you for agreeing Ino, its appreciated.

"You'll pay for that later Shikamaru." she replies with an indignant _` hmph`, _"But we might as well get started, just hold still ok."After making a purposeful stride towards me, Ino rest a hand on my forehead and proceeds to cast her Shindenshin no Jutsu.

As the Jutsu`s sucks me into my mind with a familiar tingle, I try to prepare myself for my conversation with a father that passed away so many years ago. I blanch at the thought of hearing his voice one more, but if I could endure seeing Temari then I should be able to do the same for my father.

The more troublesome issue however, was whether he would accept my story or see it for the lie it was. It was after all no exaggeration to say that Shikaku Nara was an unrivalled strategist. Indeed, so renowned was his flair for tactics that he was appointed chief strategist of the allied shinobi forces upon the war breaking out. To say that I feared matching wits with him was a gross understatement, especially given how well he knew me.

Still, despite how monumental the task may be I had to succeed. Otherwise the man I looked up to, along with a multitude of others, would be dead within a few short hours. Steeling myself as Ino successfully connects with Inoichi, I wait for the voice of my adversary to appear.

"Hello Shikamaru." comes the nostalgically drawl voice of my father, "As glad as I am to hear that your ok, I'll need to cut this short. It's a pain but I'm in the middle of coordinating our forces offensive against Madara."

Suppressing my growing sense of elation at the sound of his voice with difficulty, I cut to the heart of the matter, "I know dad, but I've got vital Intel regarding the war that you need to hear."

And so with growing nervousness I spin the same tale that I did for Temari and Ino. The only difference being that I laid out the entirety of my argument in one long-winded speech while my father listened patiently. As such, thanks to my anxious rambling I was quite breathless by the end. So much so that I almost didn't notice that my father had yet to say anything in response.

As the nerve wracking silence continues I begin to fear that my father's calculating mind had indeed seen through my gambit. In fact, I'm so on edge that I'm almost startled when his voice suddenly appears in my mind.

With a fatigue laden sigh he announces, "Ahhhh….what a pain..…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Temari finally gets some time to shine. It was quite fun writing her taking Shikamaru to task for his self imposed guilt trip. <strong>

**I also tried to be true to Inos character here. Although her attitude towards Sasuke proved irksome throughout the series to me, the teamwork, skills, and dependability Ino displayed during the war made me realise there's much to her than that as a character. **

**Thanks as always for the continued readership, new favs/follows and reviews from ****CosmicStorm14, The Amol, ****LilyVampire (Thanks again for pointing out the grammatical errors last chapter),** **AJC, ****Lock on lockon**** and Illuminated. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Shadows of a nightmare future**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>"I suppose I can't really argue with your evaluation all things considered." I acknowledge remorsefully, knowing how much of a burden my words must have imposed on him. After all the situation was most certainly a pain in terms of both believability and what the Intel would mean for him logistically if action was taken.<p>

"You realise..." he responds critically, "...that evacuating headquarters now would seriously hinder our operational capacity. And furthermore have you even considered that your memories may have been purposely tampered with?"

"_I had as it happens."_

It was one of a long list of questions that I would have asked if I was the one being presented by such a farcical tale. However, I had hoped that kami would smile down on me for a change and stop such a query from ever being raised in the first place. Sadly that was wish was nothing more than a pipe dream it seems. Even worse, despite my agonising search for a possible answer, I had been unable to construct a response that could disprove such an assertion. For anyone to bring it up would be troublesome enough, but for it to be my ever perceptive father meant difficult uphill battle that I wasn't entirely sure I could ascend.

"What a drag…"I sigh wearily as my agitation begins to grow, "Yes I considered that, however given Temari`s reaction I can infer that no one else has come forward with a similar story."I pause, waiting for my father to confirm the validity of the information I already knew to be true.

My father does just that a moment later, however not without raising my ire, "Yes it is true we haven't received any similar reports, but what significance does that hold." He prompts unnecessarily, my father, much to my chagrin, already well aware of what I was getting at.

It was an annoying and deeply troublesome habit of his. My father, in a well intentioned but utterly infuriating ploy, had taken to testing my argumentative skills at every opportunity throughout my life in an effort to improve my abilities. With that being the case, I know for a fact that his question was simple another in a long line of trials that my father secretly delighted in putting me through.

"Well….." I begin slowly as I try to organise my thoughts, "….given my low position in the command structure and how chaotic warfare can be, it would be highly unusual for the enemy to target me and only me. The reason being that I lack the authority to affect our overall strategy to any meaningful degree and, as my situation shows, using a single person would be too risky."

I stop briefly to allow my father to interject, but thankfully he seems content to listen to the entirety of my argument this time. Pressing on, I suppress my growing nerves as I set out my argument as best I can, "Logically, if this was one of our enemies schemes they should have executed it at the same time and in similar volume as the Zetzu infiltrations. With our forces on guard now, the failure of such a gambit would almost be assured at this point. As such, I'm convinced that the plans I witnessed are genuine and that headquarters should be moved immediately."

"Hmm a very sound and convincing argument Shikamaru." he begins thoughtfully, a sliver of pride entering his voice. Sadly, just as I'm about to breath out a sigh of relief he precedes to tear down my premature thoughts of victory.

"Unfortunately..." he continues with clinical regret, "...there's still the possibility that their counting on us reaching that conclusion in order to catch us off guard again. After all, the very fact that I'm entertaining your theory is preventing me from coordinating our forces."

His voice becomes grim as he concludes, "I'm sorry Shikamaru, but this could simply be an example of the enemy `trying their luck` so to speak. If you were in my shoes would you gamble the lives of so many based on something that could easily be a dream or worse an enemy ploy?"

"I…." Trailing of dejectedly I find that despite my minds furious attempt to puzzle out an effective response, that I have no answer to his assertions. It`s a bitter pill to swallow, yet I have to no choice but to acknowledge that even after all these years I still could not out manoeuvre my father.

"_Was I arrogant to assume that I could beat him with such an unfavourable disadvantage?"_ I muse sombrely, knowing the answer all too well.

It was indeed misguided of me to go into this conversation armed only with flimsy lies and no answer to many of the possible objections I had envisaged. Objections that I knew my father would likely bring up.

Granted it was crucial that headquarters had enough time to evacuate and re-establish the chain of command. Otherwise a great deal of confusion and chaos could rise up in the absence of a unifying voice.

"_Damn it I should have stalled until I had come up with something more solid."_ I lament angrily, frustrated by my inability to solve the conundrum that was my father, "_If I had done that then maybe I could have addressed the blank spots rather than hoping to best my father with my ill thought-out falsehoods._ _Still, perhaps its equalling cavalier of me to assume that even with the extra time that I would be able to come up with a viable solution."_ I conclude, disappointed in allowing my pride to get the best of me.

Regardless, there was no point torturing myself over this. What done was done. The only thing I had to determine now was whether there was anything I could say, or do that could salvage this debacle.

Determined, I set my mind to task. Becoming a frenzied mass of activity my thoughts desperately search for an answer that would convince my father and prevent his death. To my shame my labours prove pointless, causing a deep sense of despondency to settle on my heart. There was only one thing left that I could try now, regardless of how hopeless such an appeal would likely prove against the ever calm and logical Shikaku Nara.

"Ok dad your right, I can't deny that if it was me that I would share your scepticism."I admit tiredly, the fatigue of the entire encounter finally taking its toll, "You always said to me that emotion is something best left off the battle field, lest you make a poor decision based on clouded judgement. And believe me I despise the very thought that people could get hurt because of it."

Unbidden, the memory of my first failed mission as a Chunin comes to the forefront of my mind. It's honestly startling to recall how close I came to handing in my Hitai-ate over my self-perceived failings as a commander. Indeed, if not my father's admonishments over my cowardice then I may very well have quit being a ninja that day.

It was a lesson I will always cherish receiving, no matter how troublesome it was to be lectured like that. With that in mind I continue with growing confidence as words become infused with a passion and candour that few had ever witnessed from me, "But I'm not the same insecure Chunin you scolded all those years ago and I'm no coward. It was you emphasised how I can't be afraid to make a decision, even if could mean the deaths of my comrades."

I take a deep breath to steady myself, reigning in my fervour. I continue calmly, with a wisp of nostalgia leaking through as I recall how Naruto had often demonstrated the virtues of that line of thinking.

"If there's one thing Naruto has taught me is that sometimes there just isn't the time to wait for more information. Sometimes you just have to go with your gut, no matter how illogical it might seems at the time. And in this case my gut is saying without a doubt that the Intel is genuine."

In that moment I'm forced to stop to compose myself, my spitfire rhetoric proving difficult for my mind to keep up with. Taking a calming breath I plead desperately. "Please dad I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I humble ask, no beg that you act on my warning."

As my final words leave my dry lips I already begin to prepare myself for the inevitable rebuke my emotional rather than wholly logical solicitation would surely earn.

"_Not that I had anything worthwhile left in my arsenal that could sway him at this point."_ I muse sorrowfully, _"He would never believe I was a time traveller, at least not without immediate unquestionable proof._ _No, my only recourse will be try to avert the disaster some other way, no matter how daunting such a task would prove_."

* * *

><p>Such is my pessimistic train of thought that I almost miss his response.<p>

"Ahh well, I'm sure it will be a pain but that's good enough for me."He announces offhandedly, as if my questionable request didn't hold the lives of so many in its hands. Such is my shock that I'm rendered utterly speechless for a moment, the only sound I can manage being a splutter of pure disbelief. Curbing the maelstrom of bafflement that my mind had descended into as a result of his response, I demand sceptically, "Why?

One thing my father was known for was how well he could disguise his true feeling from even the most perceptive foes. However, I knew him very well and much to my annoyance I can defiantly detect an inkling of bemusement in his otherwise dull words.

"Well I've never seen you so openly passionate before. In fact, I almost felt like I was facing down your mother rather than my ever slothful son. If that wasn't a sign that yours words should be taken seriously then I don't know what would be."

"Very funny dad." I retort sardonically; none-too pleased by the comparison or his attempt at humour at this crucial time. Probing curiously I ask, "What's your real reason?"

"Fine, fine" he accepts reluctantly, the barely there humour fading from his voice, "Too be completely truthful, when Madara revealed his ability to adeptly control the resurrected Jinchukiki I had been already considering moving our headquarters given their potential destructive force. But with the threat neutralised and knowing what an organisational nightmare it would be I decided against it."

Letting out an aggravated sigh he continues, "However, ever since then I've been plagued by the same insistent thought, if he could control one such power why not another?"A measure of gratitude and pride slides into his words as he concludes, "This Intel of yours put me over the edge on acting upon that annoying thought, regardless of how tenuous it may be. The fact is Shikamaru that my gut is telling me to believe in you and I don't intent to ignore it."

To say I found his easy acceptance jarring would be a colossal understatement. I was of course relieved and touched beyond measure that he would have such faith in me. Yet, I can't help feel perturbed by it as well. The very fact that such a small thing as my father's errant thought was the difference between life and death for so many in my past raised many troublesome conclusions.

"_Who's to say whether my other seemingly inconsequential actions had already wrought immense change, both good and bad?"_ I question in deep consternation, my psyche becoming overwhelmed by an endless stream of possibilities. _"Indeed, I have already witnessed how the smallest of changes had already placed Choji in a critical condition_."

However, I swiftly put to rest such unproductive thoughts as Temari and my doppelgangers words echo throughout my mind.

"_I'll do my best and let the lets the chips fall where they may"_ I decide with steely resolve, "_That's all I can do, anything else would just hinder me and more importantly be far too troublesome to dwell upon any way."_

"Shikamaru are you listening to me?" comes the agitated voice of my father, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Ohh sorry dad" I apologize, my voice thick with embarrassment at having ignored him, "It's a drag, but I guess I was just overwhelmed there for a second."

"Well I suppose I can let you off this time given that's it's your first win against your old man." he replies with a dry chuckle, before continuing seriously, "As I was saying, I'll evacuate headquarters immediately and start preparing a counter measure to the Jūbi. I'm counting on you to aid me in executing my stratagem on the field Shikamaru ..…provided of course that you're fit for battle?"

"Well I feel fine." I confirm uncertainly, remembering that I hadn't even discussed taking to the field with Temari or Ino, "However I haven't really been cleared to fight as yet. Still if turns out I'm not physical able, I can still fight just as hard with my mind. You can count me dad."

"Good, good."My father begins, pride evident in his tone before letting out an oddly sombre sigh, "There is one more thing before you go Shikamaru."

"Ohh?"I enquire with anxious curiosity, my stomach getting that troublesome sinking feeling that had become my constant companion on this trip thus far.

Without warning, his disembodied voice sounds suddenly closer than it had previously. Like it was being directly channelled into my mind rather than being projected to the mindscape at large.

"I didn't want to cause you any further problems by having Ino or Inoichi hear this." He begins to explain seriously, "So I'm projecting my voice directly into your mind in order to guard our conversation from them. Just keep that I know this little trick a secret from Inoichi." He implores calmly before concluding with a odd hint of nostalgia and irritation, "He can be such a pain when he's angry."

"Ehh ok " I reply uncertainly as my feelings of unease only grow stronger. Not really sure if I I wanted to know at this point I ask anyway, "What is this about Dad?"

With a weary sigh he announces gravely, "Despite my acceptance I highly suspect that there I more to this than what you have told me. When this is all over I will have the truth from you."

"I…." Is all I can manage as my father's dread inducing words reverberate throughout my mind. However, before I can panic further my father continues,

"It's just a promise. No need to answer now." He reassures in a bizarrely sanguine fashion, "It's been so long since we've got to mentally spar like this. I enjoyed it, so I want you to have enough time to think on it and make are next duel even better." He concludes as I feel his presence leave my mind.

With a sliver of fatherly concern entering his now unguarded voice he requests, "Just be careful out there Shikamaru."

"I-I will dad" I reply meekly, his troublesome revelation flustering me to no end, "Ehh you too I guess."

All I receive in reply is a wry chuckle as the connection is broken and I'm brought out of Ino`s Shindenshin no Jutsu.

* * *

><p>"<em>He knows damn it" <em>I acknowledge grimly, as I regain my bearings and the full import of my father's deductions finally sinks in, "_Would I even be capable of bluffing my way out of it if he already has some inkling to my falsehood?_

The simple answer was unfortunately a resounding no. Our little mental duel making it clear to me that my father was still at worst my equal and at best my superior when it came to out-thinking an opponent. As a result of that, there was really no chance that I would be able to deceive him given that he had already seen right through me.

"_Not that my reaction helped my case."_ I lament irritable, annoyed that my lack of composure provided him with all the proof he needed that his presumption was indeed correct. However, despite it being a pain it wasn't the worst thing that could happen. After all he didn't demand an excuse right away meaning I would still be able to enact my plans at the very least.

Naturally there may very well be a reckoning later, but I'm inclined to believe that at worst I would spend some time being interrogated. And knowing my father I'm almost completely certain that he would have the wisdom to keep such a monumental revelation to ourselves. Before I can fully enjoy that comforting thought as my stress levels begins to ebb away, Ino poses a far more troublesome question.

"Shikamaru….." she begins slowly, a look of concerned confusion adorning her face, "I don't remember either of us mentioning the problems we had with the Zetzu infiltrators to you."

"_Ahhh what a drag….."_I mentally bemoan, tired beyond belief at having to cover up another unintentional error, _"I was so on edge talking to my father at the start that I forgot about her listening in."_

As the conduit for our conversation, Ino had been privy to almost all of the conversation that I had with my father. As a result I had unintentionally revealed a key piece of information that I should not have known to the ever observant Ino. As troublesome as it is there is no use dwelling on something I can't change anyway. Setting my mind to task I quickly make up the best excuse I can, fearing that the very act of thinking for too long would only rouse their suspicions further.

"Yeah I've been coming in and out on consciousness for a while know."I explain with a casual shrug, my words imbued with false confidence, "I overheard someone talking about it during one of my more lucid moments."

"Ahhh, sorry Shika."Ino apologises with an embarrassed chuckle, likely feeling foolish for even bringing it up, "I thought it must have been something like that. Just thought it was kinda odd at the time was all."

With a lackadaisical wave of the hand I dismiss her words good naturedly, "Its fine Ino, I probably would have found it odd too."

Turning my eyes away from the seemingly mollified Ino, I turn my attention to Temari. As our gazes meet I think I see a brief narrowing of her eyes. However, I before I can confirm my suspicions I blink and find myself met with only her usual stoic mask.

"_Did I imagine that or was she glaring at me?"_ I speculate worriedly, concerned that she may be holding some suspicions over my explanation. Still she's not making any motion to speak, so I dismiss it as my own irrational paranoia acting up again.

With that minor crisis averted I bring up the topic that should be easier to deal with knowing that Ino had heard what my dad's intention where.

"Anyway Ino, I'm guessing from your lack of anger that I am indeed fit enough to fight and assist my dad?"

Suddenly looking anxious she responds reluctantly, "Well medical speaking you have made a complete recovery but….. " She trails of worriedly, before continuing with an uneasy sigh, "It's just that before you were so close to…. Well you know how bad you were so I don't need to say it. Im just worried it's too soon to let you fight ok."

Before I can reply and much to my surprise, Temari speaks up in support of her.

"I agree I'm afraid," she admits reluctantly" I'll admit your no slouch when it comes to strategy and we could defiantly use you. However, if you don't feel one hundred percent I can't risk you hindering others if you collapse again. "

I can't help but be moved somewhat by their concern, no matter how guarded Temari`s contribution was. However, as troublesome as it is there was no way I could change things confined to bed and honestly I did feel surprisingly fine. Indeed, I suspect that my merging with my past self had solved my Chakra problem and if anything increased my pre-Makoto reserves. As such, taking to the field should prove the most prudent action at this point.

"Look the last thing I want to do is end up being troublesome again….." I begin to clarify sombrely, unable to hide my pain as my eyes dart to Choji`s unconscious form. Something both Kunoichi must have noticed as their eyes follow my own.

A look of guilt passes over both women's faces in response to my words. Unbidden a similar feeling springs forth within me for unintentionally using Choji to prove that I truly understood the severity of my decision. However unsightly as it was it did seem to prove successful as their resolve to stop me seems to melt away. Pressing on I conclude determinedly, "…. But I'm honestly fine and I can't allow myself to do nothing when so many are risking there lives to end the threat to our world. Don't get me wrong though, I have no intention of taking unnecessary risks, but I have to help end this."

Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, Temari relents, "Fine Nara have it your way. We need all the help we can get anyway and honestly commanding the division, even as a proxy, has been more of a nightmare than I thought it would be."

I can't help but derive a small measure of satisfaction from her admittance that my job was indeed as troublesome as I had made it out to be. However, more prominent was my sense of relief as it seems Temari`s acceptance had put an end to any further objection from Ino as she chips in tersely, "Fine, I best get ready so I can support your lazy ass then." With a disgruntled "Hmph" Ino strides out the tent without looking back, leaving me alone with Temari.

Letting out an amused chuckle I begin to turn towards Temari in the hopes of indulging in a little bit of alone time with my future wife. Even if the time would be minuscule at best and she currently did not hold the same depth of affection as I did... Or at least I didn't think she did.

However, a sudden quick movement behind me stops me in my tracks as an intense killing intent floods the room. Unfortunately, before I can react I'm forced to the ground with a heavy thud. Letting an agonised groan my assailant wastes no time in tying both my arms painfully behind my back and mercilessly applying the necessary pressure to keep me in my helpless position.

I feel the unmistakable cold steel of a kunai being placed against my throat as my attacker breaths threateningly into my ear, "What are you really up to Nara?"

* * *

><p><strong>An: This was the most challenging chapter ive written so far for me. Something I didn't foresee being an issue was that I'm essentially writing an argument between two very intelligent characters who wouldn't miss logical fallacies. <strong>

**Added to that was the fact that I'm writing both sides of the argument. As such, at times I left my self stumped trying to come up with a counter to my own points (I had a little bit of this with the sasuke flashback chapters as well but nowhere near as bad). Anyway I hope I did Shikaku justice and that the conversation between the two Naras proves satisfactory despite my issues. **

**Also poor Shikimaru`s romantic intentions are foiled again…..Sorry about that.**

**Thanks as always for the continued readership, new favs/follows and reviews from Illuminated ,tennison , LilyVampire, Lock on lockon and CosmicStorm14. **


End file.
